Charmed to Darkness
by malachite157
Summary: Something dark is growing above ground and out of the Underworld. It is supposedly a new, great, evil power, but it is fluctuating. It could go either way. The Charmed Ones are keeping an eye out for it, but they don't realize just how close it it...
1. Charmed to Darkness

Charmed to Darkness

**Chapter One:** Freeing a Demon

**By**: Sapphire (aka Malachite157)

**_Writer's Note:_**_ This is the beginning fic in a series I am writing. It revolves around three episodes of Charmed but with my own twist and spanners thrown in to change things. The fic after this will take off on its own course. This fanfic takes place amid the events of the episode 'Exit Strategy'. It starts at the scene where Raynor is just about to force Cole to kill Jenna._

* * *

Phoebe raced up the stairs and pounded on the door of the attic. Cole was inside, as was Jenna, Leo and, by the sounds of it, someone else. It had to be Raynor.

"Cole! Leo? Open the door!" she yelled, pounding her fists against the door and repeatedly trying the handle. It was locked.

Inside, Cole was standing before his mentor, sweating, dizzy and fighting the overwhelming urge inside of him to revert to his demonic form and do as Raynor asked - kill an unconscious Jenna on the floor.

Piper came up the stairs and blew the door open just enough so that Phoebe could see Raynor move his hand across Cole's face, saying: "Is it really worth giving up your father's soul for?"

"Cole, don't do it!" she pleaded.

Cole screamed in agony and reverted to his demonic form. Phoebe watched as if in slow motion as he turned towards Jenna, a ball of energy in his hand. Piper blew the door open and struck Raynor with a blast. The blast was enough to knock Cole off his feet and send Raynor in pieces.

Prue was at this stage awake again and she too came running inside with Piper to tend to Leo, while Phoebe stood over Cole, not sure what to feel.

Belthazar twitched and groaned on the floor. Upon seeing her, he changed back to his human form, with some effort. Phoebe fell to her knees beside him.

"Cole..."

Cole blinked slowly and coughed, blood spattered along his lips.

"Phoebe," he nearly whimpered.

She stared at him coolly.

"You were going to kill Jenna. I saw it."

He shook his head.

"No...no...it was...an act. I was about to...to reel on Raynor - destroy him! He wouldn't have seen "

Every part of Phoebe screamed 'no!', she knew this was a lie. She could read it in his eyes. He had been so badly corrupted, she knew if Piper hadn't killed Raynor then and there, it would have been the end of Jenna. But...but he was lying there so helplessly, so desperately trying to fight what...what came naturally to him.

Her eyes drifted to the potion. It was time to end it all now. It was time to kill Belthazar.

She got up slowly and took the potion.

"What are you doing?" Piper asked, her arms wrapped around Leo as he slowly came to.

"Ending it all, forever," she said adamantly.

"Phoebe - he would have killed Jenna! You know that!" Prue protested.

A look of pain crossed Phoebe's face at those words. It was true, she knew it. She knew that if she did this, she'd again be choosing Cole and his safety over her sisters'.

She once again stood over Cole, who was weak and fading in and out of consciousness.

She cast her eyes to Prue and Piper, a single tear rolling down her cheeks.

"You're right... but we can't leave him in this state."

She put the potion aside and tried her best to lift him. Prue came to her aid, albeit reluctantly, and they carried him to a room downstairs.

* * *

**5 Days Later:**

Cole had been faking illness for the past few days. He'd been sleeping on the couch, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. None of the sisters left him alone at any one time in the house, but he knew by their lifestyles that it was only a matter of time before they were all called away. Phoebe was acting cold towards him, as were the rest of the sisters. In fact it was Piper who was perhaps the only slightly sympathetic one. With her new power of speeding up molecules came the challenge of mastering and containing it, without hurting anyone in the process. She understood his dilemma and was therefore a little kinder towards him.

It was eight in the morning when Phoebe came into the living room with a glass of cold water.

"Morning," he said weakly, with a faint smile.

"How're you feeling?" she said as flatly as she could. She was unable to mask completely the concern in her voice.

"Better," he said as he sat up.

"Soon you'll be well enough to leave, then," she said as she gave him the glass.

He sighed and lowered his eyes. He had to sap as much sympathy from her as he could.

"You still want me out of your life... After all we've done together? When we now have an open future in front of us, just a potion away. I'm offering to give up half of my being for you, Phoebe. A half of myself I've been fighting since I met you."

Phoebe shook her head.

"You slipped up at the end. Our love wasn't strong enough. You couldn't hang on, for me."

"Phoebe, I love you. You know that!"

She opened her mouth to reply when there was a shrill call from Piper in the kitchen.

"PHOEBE! I just got a call from Prue. She's in trouble!"

Phoebe turned swiftly away, but didn't leave without giving him a baleful look.

"If I find out her trouble is in anyway related to you, you're out of this place today. Illness or no illness." She left the room. He heard the running footsteps and the door opening and closing.

Silence.

He was alone, at last.

He quietly rose to his feet, putting the glass down on the table. He had a feeling as to where the potion was stored.

"She'll be angry at me," he thought grimly. Still, his demonic side was all that there was keeping her away from him. No longer would he allow it to put her and her sisters in jeopardy.

Quickly, he began searching the places he thought they might hide the potion. It wasn't long before he found it.

* * *

Prue grimaced as she got up. She expected some nasty bruises on her back and legs after _that_ blast.

The demon stood in front of her, blocking the exit of the alleyway she'd turned into when she heard the panicked scream of a girl. The girl had escaped, but Prue was not so lucky. She'd managed to squeeze in a brief phone call to Piper after she'd knocked the demon back, but he was fast on his feet again, his eyes shooting daggers.

"I _needed_ her blood. I will die without it!" he snarled.

"What are you, a vampire?" she asked in disbelief. She'd seen her fair share of weird things, but a vampire was something out of the ordinary.

He shook his head.

"A vampire! Don't insult me. I'm far more than a blood sucker, as you will soon find out!"

What a mess she'd gotten herself into. She dodged his next energy blast. It seemed he could toss energy balls and pulses, suck blood and apparently do much worse. This was one tough demon.

Prue leapt to her feet, ready for action.

"My sisters will be here soon and that will mark the end of you," she said icily.

"Sisters? Ah! The Charmed ones. Do you think I haven't planned for that?"

It was at that moment Piper and Phoebe came reeling around the corner.

Phoebe didn't hesitate to kick the demon, but he was amazingly quick at catching her ankle, twisting it and throwing her awkwardly onto the ground. Phoebe yelped in pain.

"Okay buster, that's it!" Piper growled and attempted her blowing-up stunt. It didn't work. The demon laughed.

"No witch can kill me! I am a Blood Demon. I can only die by one thing, not that I will tell you. In fact, I think it's time now to be moving on..."

Prue was about to blast him again, when she felt a dizzy spell hit her and she fell unconscious, along with her sisters.

* * *

"Looking for something?"

Cole gasped, startled, and stumbled backwards.

Leo was glaring at him, hands on hips. Truth was, Cole had found the potion, he was simply looking for a pen and paper to write a note to Phoebe, telling her what he'd done, in case the potion knocked him out for a while.

He casually put his hands in his pockets and dropped the potion bottle within.

"Yes, paper. And a pen. Funny things pens. They're always lying about and yet you can never find them when you really need them."

"I'll bet," Leo said flatly.

There was a tense silence between them.

"There's some paper in the bottom drawer in Phoebe's room, and some pens. What do you want them for?"

Cole felt a little spasm of panic but it quickly subsided as his slick mind came up with an excuse.

"A note, for Phoebe. Just some parting words for when she...boots me out of here."

_Close enough to the truth._

Leo nodded slowly.

"You look healthy as pie. Better get writing that note. You don't have long."

Cole smiled mirthlessly and watched as Leo ambled into the kitchen. He rolled his eyes and made his way for Phoebe's room. Leo was right; he didn't have much time. He needed to get this note done, and end all this turmoil once and for all.

* * *

Piper woke up with a splitting headache. The first thing she noticed was that she was in a demon lair. They were always dark places with flaming candles and the general sense of evil hanging in the air. Yep - demons were all the same when it came to decor.

The room was dully lit and all the furniture was black and grim. She was strapped to the wall by iron bonds around her legs and wrists and her hands were coated in some strange material. She felt like a medieval prisoner, hanging like this. Her wrists were burning in pain.

Phoebe and Prue were still unconscious, hanging in the same way on the opposite wall. Sitting, meditating in the center of the room, was the demon.

"You're awake," he said slowly, turning towards her.

"So I am," Piper answered dryly.

He glared at her. "I don't suck the blood for food, you know."

Piper raised her eyebrows. "Suck blood?"

He got to his feet slowly with a long, drawn out sigh.

"Oh yes. You're ignorant. One would thing you'd make time to learn all the demons in the Book of Shadows off by heart. It would have saved you a lot of time and trouble."

"You demons have provided us with plenty of distractions," she answered coolly.

He chuckled darkly and approached Phoebe. He touched her cheeks gently and then turned to face Piper again.

"You are all very beautiful women..."

Piper didn't grace him with an answer.

"But that is none of my concern. It just so turns out I have enough blood for my spell. I've been collecting for a long time."

Piper did not like the sound of that. She reluctantly asked: "What Spell?" and was immediately afraid to hear the reply.

He smiled sardonically.

"Why, the spell to convert witches. That is what blood demons do. We kill people because we need a certain quantity of blood of varying types to add to a potion that, once fed to witches, turns them to evil. You are very powerful witches; I need a lot of blood. Feel flattered that a lot of innocents died for your conversion."

"You sick bastard," came a rasping voice from behind him. Prue was awake, glowering at the demon.

"You'll think otherwise once you've crossed over. In fact you will be thanking me."

He faced Piper again.

"Don't feel bad about the innocents. I am a demon of Asia. All my victims were Asian; there was no way you could have known or stopped me. Besides, you won't feel bad about it at all, once you are...charmed to darkness." He laughed wickedly.

A look of horror flushed across Piper's face as she noticed for the first time the large black pot literally bubbling with a thick red potion.

The demon sniffed the air. "Ah! It's almost ready."

Piper glanced across the room at Prue while the demon bent over to tend to his potion.

"Astral outta here!" she hissed.

Prue nodded and closed her eyes. Nothing happened.

"You'll find that your powers are useless," the demon said casually. "As I've disabled them with a special energy pulse of mine. It is only temporary, which is why I'm going to have to give you the potion very soon and recite the spell."

Piper breathed in deeply to calm her rage. An idea popped into her head.

"Well if we're going to be in such debt to you once we've 'crossed over', we're going to at least need a name to address you by."

He looked up at her from his kneeling position on the floor.

"That's more like it! My name's Grizan, although you'll call me 'Sire' from now on."

"Of course," Piper said, flashing a bitterly sarcastic smile.

Then, without warning, she yelled: "LEO!"

* * *

Cole couldn't believe his luck. Just when he really needed to be alone to drink the potion, Leo orbed out. Where he went, Cole had no clue, but he was going to take advantage of this brief moment of solitude.

He made his way up to the attic, keeping a safe distance away from the book and placed the potion on a table in front of him.

He took some deep breaths to gain some composure and then paused.

Chances were he was going to faint from shock, so he probably should place some pillows behind him in case. In his 98 years of life, he'd fallen down enough times to know how bad the resulting headaches could be.

He rushed downstairs to fetch some cushions, knowing at the back of his mind he really didn't care for such trivialities, but was in actual fact putting off the event. Deep down inside he didn't want to take the potion. He was screaming not to take it, but he had to. For Phoebe. For love.

* * *

Leo orbed unnervingly close to a pot of boiling liquid. Before him was Piper, strapped to the wall, looking at him wide eyed.

A vicious growl came from behind and he swiveled around to see a demon tossing an energy ball. He ducked just in time and the ball narrowly missed Piper.

"Leo orb outta here and see what you can do about vanquishing this blood demon called Grizan!"

Leo nodded and as he orbed out, he caught her last words: "Hurry! He wants to turn us!"

Used to handling panic and shock, Leo instinctively orbed into the attic to hurriedly access the Book of Shadows. He obviously gave Cole a fright.

Cole gasped in shock and dropped a small glass bottle of something.

"Damnit Leo!!"

Leo pushed him aside and flung open the book.

"The girls are in big trouble, so for now I won't bother asking what the heck you were doing up here."

Cole stared miserably at the shattered glass on the floor and the spilt potion. Phoebe...

Phoebe!

"What kind of trouble?"

Leo paged through the book quickly and methodically.

"I dunno. Something called a blood demon called Grizan."

"Uh oh..."

Leo found the page on Grizan as Cole murmured his concern.

He turned to look at him questioningly.

"What do you mean 'uh oh'?"

Cole stared at Leo intensely.

"There's only one way to kill a demon like Grizan."

Leo turned back to the book, muttering 'how?'. He read the way in the Book of Shadows at the same time Cole stated it.

"Belthazar."

* * *

Piper squirmed under the tight grip around her throat.

"You stupid little witch! What did you think you could achieve telling your white lighter about me!"

"Getting...help..." she choked.

He squeezed a little harder then released his grip.

"Only another, specific demon has the power to possibly kill me, and even then it would be a close fight. Either of us could win or lose. I've been around 200 years! Trust me, I know how to defend myself."

He opened a cupboard and took out a syringe and needle.

"But it won't matter anyway. He's not going to help save witches from evil. If anything he'll support the decision. You'll be a powerful asset to the Darkness."

"Who's 'he'?" came a voice from beside Prue. Phoebe was awake.

"It doesn't matter," he growled, walking towards the pot to draw some potion.

"In five minutes you'll all be on your knees serving me and then he won't stand a chance against the four of us."

* * *

Leo stared at Cole.

"You're right. It says so in the book."

"Of course I know I'm right!"

"Well then we'd better go and help them."

"Why? I thought you'd given up on me and I was considered 'evil'."

"Which is why you're the only one who can stop this Grizan guy."

Cole shook his head.

"I'm weak. Even at full power it's no guarantee I'd be able to defeat him. He's a demon with a lot of strength and experience."

"Well we have to try! I'll help you by freeing the girls while you distract him."

"Yeah? And why should I help? You're just going to kick me out of your lives once I've saved them."

"Cole this might be your chance to get Phoebe back, don't you see?"

Cole chuckled. "I'd be getting Phoebe all to myself if I leave Grizan to his work. He turns witches. Once Phoebe's on the dark side, we can be together."

"Grizan won't hand them over to you, Cole. You'd have to fight them and him to get to Phoebe. It says here in the book 'all turned witches are bound to him in servitude'. You even said yourself it'd be tough fighting him. Try fighting him and the power of three."

Cole snorted and turned away. Leo was right - it was a long shot either way, and Phoebe would be more inclined to forgive him if he did it for good and not evil.

"Fine. Where are they?"

* * *

With a syringe full of red potion, Grizan turned with a grin to Phoebe.

"The youngest of the three. The lastborn shall be the first to turn."

Phoebe's gaze darted to Piper's and then Prue's. Both looked at her desperately.

"Phoebe!" Piped called out woefully.

Phoebe swallowed hard and faced her enemy.

He gripped her arm and felt for a vein. "Here's a good vein...don't try to struggle. It's only a little prick."

"No!" Prue shrieked as Grizan brusquely pushed the needle into Phoebe's arm. She cried out in pain and protest.

"COLE!"

At that moment Cole did appear, along with Leo, and threw his arms around Grizan's neck, catching him off guard and pulling him backwards. The needle remained stuck in Phoebe's arm and Leo was quick to withdraw it.

"Did he get any of it in?" he breathed to Phoebe.

She was trembling, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I--I don't think so." He emptied the syringe's contents on the floor and angrily overturned the pot.

"No..." Grizan choked and elbowed Cole sharply, forcing him to release his clutch on Grizan's neck.

The steaming liquid spread out across the floor and Grizan changed form from his dark looking human self to a deep purple coloured demon with needle-sharp teeth and hideous protruding, slashing claws.

He turned swiftly and fired a powerful pulse at Leo, knocking the white-lighter unconscious.

"Leo!" Piper cried. Cole raced towards Piper to free her, but a second energy pulse sent him sprawling on the floor.

"Pathetic human!" Grizan snarled as he strode, full of malice, towards Cole. Cole gradually heaved himself up, much to Grizan's surprise.

"You...survived?"

Cole pushed his jaw back into place and transformed into Belthazar.

"Surprise!" he said as he swung his fist around and sent Grizan flying across the room.

Belthazar was closest to Prue and so he grabbed the bonds that were holding her and snapped them. Prue landed with a soft thud on the floor.

"Help me, Prue!" he urged, but Prue shook her head.

"I can't! He's disabled my powers...look out!"

Belthazar threw himself to the ground as an energy ball came crashing into the wall which he'd been standing in front of.

"What in Hell's name is the matter with you, Belthazar? Why are you aiding these witches against me?" Grizan asked.

Belthazar rose to his feet and faced Grizan with a steel cold expression.

"That is none of your concern!"

While the ensuing battle raged, Prue tried to find a way to release Piper and Phoebe, but the bonds were magical and had no key or lock. Belthazar was taking a pummeling and Prue could see that he wasn't going to last.

She tried her powers. Still nothing.

Afraid that if she tried to physically assault Grizan he would kill or severely maim her, Prue held back and tried to think of a plan.

Beltahzar crashed into the wall beside her. She didn't have much time to think of something. She helped Belthazar to his feet and then dodged an incoming energy ball, rushing over to Piper.

"What are we gonna do?" she asked worriedly. "Cole can't hold him off forever."

"Have you tried your powers?" Piper questioned.

"I did... but they were still disabled. Let me try again."

Prue took aim and then flicked her hand. Grizan went flying backwards.

"Yes! They're back!"

"Then free us!" Piper exclaimed.

"The bonds are like Grizan. Only evil can break them."

"Then distract Grizan while Cole breaks them."

Prue called out: "Cole! Free Phoebe and Piper while I handle Grizan!"

Cole nodded and weakly staggered back onto his feet, blood pouring from various wounds on his body. He struggled to snap the chains around Phoebe, who fell shuddering to the floor. Something was evidently wrong with her, but he would have to worry about that later.

Prue kept on pelting Grizan with blasts, but soon he was able to deflect them and get back onto his feet. He attacked aggressively and Prue found herself sailing through the air, about to make contact with a hard wall. Fortunately for her, Leo had come to and caught her. They both toppled backwards as Piper was released from her bondage.

"That's it, demon!" she shouted and blew him up into pieces.

For a moment there was a stunned silence and everyone exchanged glances.

"I thought only a demon could kill him," Prue said as she and Leo stood up.

Leo nodded as he rubbed his arm gingerly.

"Yes, it said in the book only Belthazar, at full power, was capable."

All eyes were on Belthazar, who changed back to Cole. Immediately he collapsed to his knees, battered and bloody.

He coughed blood and wiped his lips with his sleeve.

"Look," he rasped, pointing weakly at the ground.

They looked to see the bits of Grizan slowly beginning to reform.

"Oh boy..." Piper moaned.

"Leo! Orb us out of here!"

"With pleasure," he said and took hold on Piper and Prue.

"Cole, do you think you could shimmer yourself and Phoebe back to the manor?"

Cole took a shivering Phoebe in his arms and got shakily to his feet. "Yes."

With that, the lot of them disappeared from the gloomy demon den of Grizan, moments before he reformed.

* * *

Phoebe awoke lying on her bed, with the covers over her. She felt a damp, warm cloth being applied to her forehead and the gentle sloshing of water in a small bowl. She opened her eyes and waited for her vision to clear. Cole.

He was sitting on a chair beside her bed, watching her calmly. She could see he'd been crying.

"Phoebe...?" he breathed.

She closed her eyes and sighed a moment, emotions starting to boil up inside of her.

"Phoebe, I'm so sorry..."

Her eyes fluttered open. "If it weren't for Belthazar, we'd be evil now," she said softly.

He stared at her incredulously. "What are you saying?"

She sat up and and gingerly touched the wound on her head.

"I'm not sure... I think I'm saying...I forgive you."

A smile of enormous relief broke out across his haggard face. "Phoebe."

She took his hand and looked up at him. "I know this is sudden, but I realize now you're a part of our lives, and you probably, in some way, always will be. And seeing as it is evident we need you at this time, you can stay. But after you defeat Grizan, Belthazar must go."

He drew his hand back and looked away with some pain in his eyes.

"You make it sound so easy. He defeated me last time we dueled. He is more powerful than me."

"Only because you're currently weak. You'll get stronger."

He turned to her sharply. "Which is exactly the problem! If I allow Belthazar to get any stronger, he'll take over. Raynor induced me with some kind of spell that forced me to change into him, that gave him added strength and control over me. I had no choice, and I fear if I allow him any more power, he will become too strong for me."

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, her eyes wide and surprised.

"Because you wouldn't listen to me! You were so angry, there was no talking to you!"

"Cole, I---"

"Either way, we are still faced with this dilemma. Phoebe, once I power up as Belthazar, after I kill Grizan, I...I don't think I'll be able to come back."

"We could have the potion ready. I'll throw it onto you when you're unawares. You don't have to drink it. It seeps into demon skin pretty well."

"It's too dangerous."

"It's the only chance we have at being together! Don't you want that?" she questioned, her gaze fixed on his.

"Of course I do. More than anything in the world. I'm just...I'm just afraid. For you."

She put her arms around him and pulled him down gently. He sighed and lay beside her on the bed.

"You don't need to be. We'll pull through this. Together. I love you, Cole."

He turned and looked at her amorously. "Always good to know."

They kissed, and held each other tightly, both deeply afraid of what the next few days would bring.

* * *

"He'll be back," Prue said to Piper, pacing through the kitchen. Piper was working on a potion.

"I know."

"And even the Power of Three can't stop him!"

"I know."

"And if Cole turns into Belthazar one more time, he'll be our enemy too!"

"I know."

She turned and faced Piper irritably. "Well? You know! So what are we going to do?"

Piper added some ingredients to her pot. "Strip Cole of his powers once he's done the job," she replied calmly.

Prue stared at her in disbelief. "That simple? What about Phoebe."

Piper turned to the cupboard and took out a jar. "This isn't just about Phoebe anymore. It's about the survival of us all. Well, the survival of the good versions of us all. We need Belthazar to defeat Grizan, and after that, we need Cole to defeat Belthazar. This potion will ensure that he wins."

"And after that?" Prue pushed on.

Piper met her eyes for the first time in their conversation.

"And after that, Phoebe can decide. He's not our boyfriend."

Prue rolled her eyes. "You can't be serious! Cole is evil! He's brought nothing but trouble into our lives!"

"But the potion will change that," Piper pointed out.

"Who's side are you on, Piper? Are you just going to accept Cole into this house with open arms again?"

Piper shook her head and sighed. "Prue, Cole loves Phoebe. That much is evident. He was prepared to give up his powers for her before, and I'm sure he is still prepared. He won't be a threat to us, demonically, once he's had this potion."

"But he'll still lure enemies he's made over, oh, I dunno, _98 years_!"

"His enemies are drawn to Belthazar. They won't be able to track him once he's just a human."

"Piper!"

"Listen, Prue, I know what you're feeling, but you have to take a step back and imagine it from Phoebe's point of view. She's in love, and that is something that neither of us can change. So instead of being one more obstacle in her way, I say we just let what happens, happen."

Prue threw up her hands in exasperation.

"Let what happens, happen. Now there's a good philosophy!"

She walked out in silent anger and Piper watched her go with some concern. She knew Prue was worried, but there was little that she could do. She wasn't going to stand in Phoebe's way. They needed to operate together and if having a human Cole in their lives was the price to pay, then she was, quite frankly, prepared to pay it.

* * *

**Three Days Later:**

"For a demon who has been around 200 years, you'd think Grizan would know better than to give Belthazar time to regenerate," Prue said over breakfast. She looked tired and depressed. Every waking moment she was expecting an attack. The suspense was giving her sleepless nights.

Piper sat down at the table with a bowl of cereal. "Cole said it's quite possible Grizan's doing the same thing. Between the four of us we gave him quite a pummeling."

"G_oooo_d morning!" Phoebe said cheerfully as she entered the kitchen.

"Oh, please! Stop being so pleasant! You're making me sick," Prue groaned.

Phoebe glowered at her. "Well _excuse_ me! Just because there's a demon after us doesn't mean I'm going to be all mopy about it. Demons are always after us! What's new?"

"What's new Phoebe is that we can't fight this one! It's up to your seriously unreliable boyfriend to do that," Prue answered without looking at her sister.

Phoebe sighed and sat down, the aura of happiness fading from her immediately. "You think I'm not conscious of that fact every moment? Prue, I'm also worried. But I can't let it distract me from life all the time. There's nothing we can do. We have tried tracking him and we can't find him. I'm afraid all we can do is sit and wait for it to happen."

"Easier said than done," Piper added.

Phoebe shot her an angry look. "What is this? "Break Phoebe's rare good mood" day?"

"Phoebe?"

She turned to see Cole standing in the doorway.

"Good_ morning_ sunshine!" Prue cried out to him sarcastically.

"Nice to see you too, Prue," he answered dryly. Phoebe got up and walked over to him, planting a kiss on his cheek. "Hey, how're you?"

"I'm feeling...all right. I guess."

"Have you tried transforming to Belthazar yet?" Piper asked.

He shook his head. "I've been afraid to. I've got a strong feeling he's nearly at full power. It may be too risky."

"Already? You sure power up fast," Prue commented.

Cole smiled and gazed at Phoebe. "My powers, like yours, are tied to my emotions. I've been happy these past few days."

Phoebe smiled warmly and cuddled him.

"Cute," Prue muttered and took a spoonful of cornflakes.

Just then, Leo orbed in. "Where's...ah, there you are Phoebe."

Phoebe spun around, her face paling. "Leo. Next room. Now."

They left briskly.

Cole lifted an eyebrow and looked at Piper. "What was that all about?"

Piper frowned. "I dunno. Leo's been 'up there' a lot lately. Checking out something or other. I think it has something to do with Phoebe."

Prue's head hit the table. "Not another problem..."

In the next room, Phoebe sat down. "All right," she said to Leo, "Spill."

"The Elders said that if a tiny amount of Grizan's potion did get into your veins, it would be drawn to the most evil part of you."

"Uh huh..." Phoebe trailed, looking at him expectantly. He continued.

"But, seeing as there's nothing evil about you, it'll just form a little bubble in your bloodstream and stay that way until the day you die. As long as you're good it can't hurt you. And, well, there's no way to get it out. It needs the rest of the potion to become potent."

"I see... So my feeling light-headed recently has had nothing to do with it, then?" she said.

Leo shrugged. "Maybe. You did take quite a shock that day, and you've been going through a lot with Cole and everything. It's probably a natural reaction from stress."

Phoebe sighed and nodded, glancing at the floor. "Right. Thank you, Leo. It's a relief to know I'm not in any real danger...from that, anyway."

Piper walked tentatively into the room. "Everything okay?" she asked Phoebe gently.

Phoebe smiled weakly. "Yeah, everything's fine."

Leo looked at Piper with a slight nod, to confirm. Piper flashed a weary smile at him and turned to go back into the kitchen. There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Prue yelled from the kitchen.

There was a silence save the sound of her footsteps, the door opening and a gasp. Followed by a loud crash.

"PRUE?" Piper yelled and hurried towards the doorway, Phoebe and Leo right behind her. When they arrived, Grizan was standing in full demonic form, towering over a crumpled Prue. Prue groaned and rolled over to face her sisters. "Since when did Demons start using the front door?"

"COLE!" Phoebe yelled. Grizan silenced her with a pulse from his hands, sending her crashing into the wall.

Cole came reeling around the corner and stopped dead in his tracks upon seeing Grizan.

"Ah, Belthazar, we meet again," Grizan said, than tossed a fireball at him. Cole dodged nimbly and growled angrily. "Leave here, Grizan! You can't stand up to me and the Charmed ones!"

Leo rushed to Prue's side while Grizan was momentarily distracted, and healed her. "Get to Phoebe, quick!" she hissed after her wounds were healed.

Leo made for Phoebe but was pelted unconscious by a blow from Grizan. "Not so fast!" he snarled.

Piper tried to freeze Grizan, but she only managed to slow him down for a bit.

Cole took the opportunity to toss an energy ball at Grizan. The demon cried out in pain as it ripped into his flesh, leaving a burning hole in his forearm. "You'll pay for that!"

Cole could see that now was a good time to change to his demonic form.

"Phoebe!"

Phoebe picked herself up gingerly and rubbed her back. She stared at him, wide-eyed.

"Get the potion ready, Phoebe. It's time."

She nodded. "Take care," she whispered and rushed out. Grizan attempted to stop her but Piper tried to blow him up. Her new power was taking time to master and instead she half-froze him, but it only lasted two seconds. He was growing immune to it.

"Persistence is futile, witches! You belong to me!"

"No chance," came a deep growl. Prue and Piper turned to see Belthazar, looking as strong as ever.

"Let's give Cole an unfair advantage and help him kick this demon's sorry butt!" Piper said to Prue.

"For once, I don't mind doing that," Prue responded and flicked her hand, sending Grizan flying across the room.

Grizan got up rather too quickly for their liking, but Belthazar was quick to toss an energy ball. Grizan emitted a force field around his body, which deflected it. His claws latched forwards and he advanced on Belthazar, slashing at the air maliciously.

"Uh oh..." Piper trailed.

"This guy's unstoppable!" Prue gasped. She glanced around the room. She stared at the lamp and with her telekinesis made it fly into Grizan from behind. It broke over his head, stopping his advance and giving Belthazar enough time to attack.

From the kitchen, Phoebe could hear violent crashes and banging. Leo was out of action, Piper and Prue were having seemingly no effect and all they had right now was a rather unreliable Belthazar. She grabbed the fresh batch of potion and crept up to the hallway, being careful to stay out of sight. Neither Cole nor Grizan could know she was waiting there.

Grizan slashed at Belthazar and inflicted a deep wound across his stomach. He roared in pain and stumbled back. Phoebe couldn't suppress a cry. "Cole!"

Prue spotted her. "Go to the kitchen and fetch him the biggest knife we have. He's going to need it!"

Phoebe nodded and dashed back to the kitchen.

Belthazar glared up at his opponent. Grizan glared right back.

"Honestly, Belthazar! What is wrong with you? Why are you helping these witches! They are forces of good!"

Belthazar paused, momentarily confused. Why was he...?

Phoebe arrived on cue. "Cole! Knife!"

He turned to her as she threw the knife across the room. He threw a fireball at it and it blew up.

"That wasn't supposed to happen," Piper murmured.

"It's Belthazar, he's taking over!" Prue cried.

"That's more like it!" Grizan laughed, but Belthazar was not amused.

"Get out of my face!" he snarled and punched Grizan in the gut. Perplexed and furious, Belthazar lunged at Grizan and attacked him repeatedly. Grizan looked like he was going to be defeated, but then threw Belthazar off him and got back to his feet, his claws clicking out. Belthazar was bleeding all over the place and clutched at his deeply wounded stomach.

"No more games, Belthazar! I'm going to finish you once and for all!" Grizan yelled, blood dribbling from his lips.

"Shut up!" Piper shouted but instead of freezing him, she blew up his hands. Grizan let out a blood-curling scream and crumbled to his knees, holding up bloody stumps for arms.

"The playing field is leveled now, Cole. Get him!" Prue instructed.

Upon hearing his human name, Belthazar grimaced, conflicted. A part of him was urging him to go on and ruthlessly attack this fellow demon, but an increasingly stronger part of him was questioning why.

He eventually came to the decision that he'd come this far, so he might as well finish Grizan off.

"Game over," he bellowed and summoned an extra large energy ball. He threw it into Grizan. In true demonic style, Grizan roared in agony, burst into flames and exploded in a puff of grey smoke, leaving behind a smoldering pile of ash.

Phoebe did not hesitate to throw the potion at Belthazar. Too engrossed in Grizan's death scene, he was unprepared for the little bottle that shattered on his great form. He too buckled over with a wail of pain, the veins pulsing all over his body. He gripped his head and tried to fight it, but the potion did its job and with a guttural cry, Belthazar was vanquished. Cole collapsed to the floor, agony written all over his face.

"Oh, Cole..." Phoebe rushed to his side, while Piper tended to Leo.

"I'm...so...tired...of being backhanded by demons," Leo coughed as Piper helped him to his feet.

"Well you're needed now to help an ex-demon. Cole's hurt," Piper informed him. Leo staggered over to Cole and rolled him over. The now completely human was bleeding profusely from a long, deep cut in his abdomen. He placed his palms over him and started to heal. Cole's eyes fluttered open, beads of sweat ran down his cheeks and he blinked up at Leo and Phoebe.

"Cole, honey... It's okay, it's okay," Phoebe whispered, gripping his hand tightly.

Leo took a moment to heal him, as the wound was deep, but finally every scratch and bruise disappeared from him and Cole was able to sit up. He looked totally exhausted.

"Baby, you're free now," Phoebe soothed.

Prue and Piper came around him. He glanced up at them all. "Thank you," he breathed, his gaze resting on Prue the longest, and then he passed out.

* * *

**Chapter Two:** Dark Changes

Shax. The sound of his name sent a shiver through her spine. Piper looked out the window at the night sky. She had faced him today, and nearly lost. Not three weeks after Grizan's death, and another powerful demon was after them. There was no more Belthazar to aid them. Not that that was a bad thing.

"Piper, come to bed," Leo said gently as he put his hands around her shoulders.

"There's something ominous in the air tonight. I can feel it."

Leo kissed her head gently and sighed. "I won't question your intuition, but try to get some sleep."

Piper turned into him, resting her head against his shoulder. "I just wish Phoebe and Cole were home tonight. How can they be out for dinner when there's a high-power demon after us?"

Leo walked with her to bed. It was only 9pm, but both of them were very tired. It had been a long day.

He helped her into it with his usual softness. Piper couldn't help but smile at him. He was so gentle.

He lay down beside her and caressed her hair. "They'll be all right. Demons generally don't attack in public. They don't want to be exposed as much as we don't."

"I suppose," she murmured; sleep already taking her. Her eyelids felt heavy. Leo turned off the lamp and let her sleep, keeping her close to him for comfort.

* * *

Phoebe sipped her wine and gazed about the restaurant. Everyone looked so at ease and so calm. Their lives probably had various stresses and problems, but at least they didn't have to fight evil on the weekends.

"Phoebe?"

She broke out of her daze and faced Cole. "Yes?"

"Are you okay? You look a little distracted."

"Oh, no, I'm fine," she chuckled falsely. Phoebe was bad at covering up her emotions.

"You had a battle today. Maybe we should get home, so you can rest?"

She looked at him softly. "I'm all right, Cole. I'm just glad you weren't there when he struck. You can't defend yourself anymore."

"I'm not glad about it," he muttered.

"What?"

"About not being there..." he recovered. "To help."

She smiled. "I appreciate it, honey, but there's nothing you could've done. Now, you've been holding me in suspense all evening. What's the surprise you have for me?"

Cole lightened up and leaned a little closer. "Two surprises, actually."

"Really?" she grinned.

"Firstly, I went in for that job interview today."

"Yes?"

"And I got the position."

"Oh baby that's wonderful!" she said and touched his cheek. "At least you can support yourself financially again."

"Well, that's where the second surprise comes in. I decided to celebrate with the last of my savings..."

Phoebe's eyes widened and her smile faded to an expression of shock as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a little black velvet case. He stood up and her heart started to pound in her chest.

"Cole...?" she said uncertainly.

He got down on one knee and she gasped, her hand flying to cover her mouth. He opened the little box and inside was a gold ring, encrusted with diamonds and in the center, a ruby.

"Oh my God..." she breathed. She became uncomfortably aware that the restaurant had gone silent and all eyes were on her.

"Phoebe Halliwell," he began, "Will you marry me?"

It was as if time stood still. She could feel her cheeks burning, a hot flush rising through her neck. Her mouth went dry and she swallowed with difficulty. Was this really happening? And why did she feel so...unsure about it? Isn't this what she'd always wanted?

Unable to cope with the pressure, she removed her hand and said one word, which sent a wave of nausea through her. "Yes."

There was a collective "Aww" from the crowds in the restaurant and some clapping as Cole slipped the beautiful ring onto her finger. "The ruby is a symbol of our love. Bright and strong," he told her and kissed her hand. Phoebe felt as if she were about to faint.

He noticed her pale face. "You look like you've seen a ghost!" he chuckled. She forced a smile and shook her head slightly. "No, no...I'm just...so...stunned!" she tried a laugh.

He stood up and sat back in his chair. "It is a bit of a bombshell, but you've made me the happiest man alive today by saying yes."

"Oh, Cole..."

"Come, let's pay the bill and go home. You look like you've had enough for one day."

"Oh no don't get the wrong impression! I'm happy and I really meant it! I'm just...surprised! Really, _really_ surprised."

"I did give you a warning," he said with a wink as a waiter came up to give them the bill.

"You did...yes," she said, feeling woozy. This was all happening so fast. How was she going to tell her sisters, tell Prue?

Especially Prue.

* * *

Sunlight filtered in through a crack in the curtains and fell directly on Prue's eyes. She groaned and rolled over. Time to get up.

She was usually the first one up, and she was glad for it. Those few minutes in the morning, in the kitchen with no one else around, were peaceful. It was the only time the house wasn't bustling and she could move about in the morning sunshine and cherish the silence.

She slipped on a robe and her slippers and made her way to the kitchen. She was surprised to see Phoebe at the table, head in hands, a mug of steaming coffee beside her.

She glanced up. "Hi Prue," she sighed with a weary smile.

"Hi," Prue said, frowning curiously as she entered the kitchen. "No offence, but you look terrible."

"Do I? Ugh, it's because I haven't had much sleep. Tossing and turning, you know..."

"Demon problems," Prue said as she put the kettle on. "We're all worried about Shax. It's okay, Phoebe."

Phoebe dropped her gaze. "Oh yeah, 'course."

Prue paused in her shuffling around the kitchen and looked at her. "There's something else wrong. Something you're not telling me."

Phoebe immediately looked uncomfortable. "There's nothing wrong, Prue. I'm just tired."

Prue cocked an eyebrow. "Right."

Phoebe stood up, the chair grating abrasively on the floor. It seemed to add to the uneasy atmosphere.

"Yes, tired. So tired in fact I think I'm going to try and go back to bed."

"You'll have to be up again in an hour to get to college. I know your stint's almost over, but you should try do well these last few weeks."

"I know, so, an extra hour'll be good for me!" Phoebe said, a little flustered, and left the kitchen. She didn't bother taking her coffee with her.

Prue shook her head and rubbed her temples. Something was definitely up. But things were not good between herself and Phoebe. So it'd have to be Piper who broke the ice and found out, this time.

Phoebe managed to stop storming into to the room by a deep breath and a pause to regain her senses. She quietly pushed open the door and entered the dark room. Cole was fast asleep, looking very peaceful. She gazed at him enviously. Oh, yeah, sure! He was just peachy about everything! And here she was pretending that she was too. She stood and stared at him. She loved him deeply, but marriage just seemed such a big change. A month ago he'd been a demon and now he was a mere mortal asking to be with her in a normal way. Normal, in her life, seemed sometimes so out of reach that when it came she didn't know how to handle it. Then again, as long as she were a witch, there'd be nothing normal about their relationship. Something told her that while Cole may be human now, his demonic past would come back to haunt them. There was no escaping it, but she couldn't live without him. She just couldn't. But getting Prue to understand that was going to be extremely difficult.

Her thoughts were interrupted when he stirred and felt for her beside him. She quickly padded across the room, took off her slippers and lay down beside him, but it was too late.

"Where did you go?" he yawned, wrapping his arms around her.

"Just for a little walk to the kitchen. I was...thirsty."

He gently rolled her over so she was facing him. "You ok?" he asked sleepily.

She nodded. "I'm fine." He kissed her softly, but it was lost to her as she had a premonition.

Cole was standing over a cot, holding a baby in his arms. There was a strange orange glow coming from the infant and he was gazing down at it thoughtfully. "Where did you get that from?" he asked it and then the premonition ended.

She gasped and recoiled.

"Phoebe! What's wrong?"

She panted, sitting up, holding her chest. "I had..."

"... a premonition?" he finished. "Of what?"

She turned to him slowly. "Uh...um...." No, no, she couldn't tell him. She couldn't jump to conclusions. That may not have been their baby, it may have been someone else's, possibly Piper and Leo's. They were trying for kids, after all, and Cole would be an uncle. Right, yes, that was what it was. But that orange glow...

"A demon attack. It was too blurry. I couldn't see where it was... I think it was Shax," she lied.

He sat up and sighed. "Great. Well, at least we know he's coming back... so you can be better prepared for next time."

"I was kinda banking on it," she said flatly. Her head was spinning with questions and conflicting thoughts. What was happening?

"Honey, you look really pale. Maybe you should stay in today," he said quietly.

She stood up. "No, I've got to get ready for college. Just a few more weeks and I'm free of it. I have to pull through."

"Aren't you going to tell your sisters?"

She stared at him wide-eyed. "About the premonition?"

"That, and the engagement?" he pressed.

"Oh yes! The engagement.... hah hah, well, um, I'm still figuring out how to break it to them, so, I'll let you know when they know!" she said with forced cheerfulness. She opened her cupboard and grabbed some clothes.

"Well at least tell them about the premonition."

Phoebe dressed quickly and disappeared into the bathroom. She briskly applied some make-up.

"Uh huh. Don't you have to go to work?"

"I told you, I don't start until next week," he said standing up and looking at her curiously.

"Right! Yes, you did. Um, well, enjoy the day off! But stay clear of any demon fights, ok? Those demons might recognize your human form and still think you can fight...which is _not_ a good thing."

"They'll kill me regardless of whether I can fight or not," Cole said dryly.

She exited the bathroom in a rush. She grabbed her bag and kissed him quickly. "I know, so I want to you be careful. I love you."

With that she turned to the door. "See you!"

"But Phoebe! Your sisters..."

"Can you tell them for me sweetie? Thanks!" And she was gone.

Cole stood there blinking after her. "Wonderful. I get to tell Piper and Prue about the premonition. They're going to_ really_ like hearing it from me," he sighed, and started getting dressed himself.

* * *

Piper's yawn was interrupted as Phoebe zoomed past her.

"Phoebe?"

Phoebe opened the door and smiled. "College! Bye, Piper!"

"But you've still got an extra hour and a hal---f..." she trailed as the door closed. She stared at it as Prue came up beside her.

"You know when she gets like that, she's running from something. Phoebe's a bad liar," Prue said.

"Any idea what's bugging her?" Piper asked.

Prue folded her arms. "Oh, I bet it's---"

"Cole!"

They swiveled around to see Leo and Cole at the top of the stairs. Leo handed something to him.

"What's this?" Cole asked and held up an envelope.

"I don't know. I checked the mailbox yesterday and found it. I forgot to give it to you," Leo replied with a shrug and stepped lightly down the stairs.

"You feeling better, Piper?" he asked her as he kissed her on the cheek. Piper nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay."

Prue looked at her with concern. "What's the matter?"

Piper sighed and let her arms fall to her sides. "Oh, just worrying about demons and stuff. You know, the usual."

"I'm sorry I had to leave so early this morning. They don't really have a sense of time up there," Leo told her, referring to the Elders.

"Yeah...what was that for?" Piper queried.

Leo looked uncertain and Prue pressed him. "Leo?"

He sighed softly and said: "The Elders sense a new evil power rising. It's like nothing they've experienced before. It's small and vague but it's growing in intensity."

"A new Source?" Prue asked.

He shook his head. "They don't think so. They don't know its exact whereabouts, but it's above ground. They reckon if it continues growing at its current rate for any length of time, it'll be, possibly, even more powerful than the current Source."

Cole came down the stairs, his face pale and the envelope opened in his hand.

"So a new, evil power is forming _outside_ of the Underworld? What's up with that?" Piper exclaimed, obviously upset.

"Shh shh, Piper. See? I knew it wasn't a good idea to tell you," he said as he put his hands around her shoulders.

Prue was staring at Cole. "What's wrong with you? You know something about this?" she asked coolly.

He shook his head. "No, but I did just get a death threat," he said, passing the letter to her.

"Already? Who from?" she questioned as she read over the short, curt letter.

"It's just signed as 'A'. It rings a bell, but I'm not sure who it is."

Piper covered her face with her hands.

"I've been awake five minutes and this is what I get bombarded with? I'm going back to bed..." she groaned and made to turn. Leo held her back.

"Piper, it's okay. We'll deal with this. Just...try to handle one thing at a time."

"Leo's right, Piper," Cole said. "I'll deal with my own death threats. And I'll help you figure out what and where this new evil is. I've got quite an extensive knowledge on the subject."

"A near century's worth," Prue added sourly.

Piper walked away from Leo's semi-embrace irritably. "If someone's going to try and kill you, Cole, we're automatically involved. And something tells me we have to nip this new evil in the bud, before it gets too strong. Plus we have Shax to worry about!" she ended with a cry, jerking her hands with annoyance.

Cole shifted on his feet and looked at the floor. Piper noticed it immediately.

"What?" she demanded icily, glaring at him.

He looked at her apologetically.

"Spit it out, Cole!"

"Phoebe kinda had a premonition this morning. About Shax."

Piper froze and everyone seemed to shift back a little, knowing she was about to explode.

"And. She. Didn't TELL ME?" Piper erupted.

Leo tried to calm her. "She probably didn't want to alarm you anymore Piper---"

She reeled on him with flashing eyes. "YOU! Fetch Phoebe and get her ass down here!" He gulped and orbed away.

She turned on her heels and glowered at Cole. "And you! Figure out who sent you that letter, now! Not later today, not tomorrow, NOW. I can't deal with a Cole assassin too!"

Cole took the letter back from Prue and sidled away into the living room.

Prue faced Piper with a grim face. "Want some coffee?"

"Coffee would be good," Piper managed reasonably calmly and Prue left the room.

Just then, Leo orbed in with a rather distressed looking Phoebe. "I have an early morning class and whoa! Piper! Your face is so red!" she gasped upon seeing her elder sister.

"With reason! Why didn't you tell us about the premonition this morning?" she asked, trying to contain her fury.

"Prem...onition?"

"Yeah, the one _Cole_ informed us about three minutes ago," Piper told her.

"Ohhh, yeah, _that_ premonition..." Phoebe said as she shifted uncomfortably. She looked around briskly. "Where is Cole?"

"In the living room figuring out a death threat he got. Why?" Piper asked flatly.

"Death threat?"

"Stop avoiding the subject, Phoebe!"

"Right! The subject. Well, there's a funny story behind the subject..." she began, but was interrupted by Prue entering the room with a mug of coffee.

"What funny story?" she asked as she handed Piper the mug.

Phoebe bit her lip. "Um, can we talk about this a little further away? I don't want Cole to hear," she whispered.

Piper rolled her eyes and marched into the kitchen, followed by her sisters and Leo. When they got there, Phoebe felt herself being cornered. They stared at her with expectation.

Phoebe closed her eyes a moment, breathed in deeply, then opened them.

"I actually had a premonition about a baby."

"A baby?" Prue asked, surprised.

"Yeah. And Cole was holding it. Only it wasn't an ordinary baby. It was glowing."

Piper's red hue faded and her face drained of colour. "Glowing? How glowing?"

"Like an orangey light. He was standing over a crib in the living room and he was gazing at it...like...like he was confused."

Piper went quiet and Prue glanced at her worriedly, before taking the lead in the questions.

"Could you tell if it was a boy or girl?" she asked.

Phoebe shook her head. "No...why should it matter?"

"Because Piper's destined to have a girl, remember? And if it's glowing, then it's a magical baby."

"It shouldn't be glowing orange, surely," Piper said softly. Leo was looking at the floor, deep in thought.

"Look, maybe it isn't Piper's. Maybe we get a visit from another magical being and baby-sit its kid for a while. It could be anything!" Phoebe tried.

Piper glanced up at Phoebe, her face distant. "Then why was Cole holding it?"

Phoebe swallowed hard, trying to fight back voicing what she really feared. "He's a part of the family now, Piper. If we're babysitting a magical being, then he is too."

"I'll check with the Elders, if you want?" Leo asked them.

"How much could they tell from such a vague premonition?" Piper spoke up. "Phoebe, I want you and I to go to the doctor as soon as possible."

Phoebe took a step back. "Why?"

Piper looked at her with unreadable eyes. "Because I want us both to have a full check up."

Phoebe looked like a petrified rabbit. She stared at Piper, speechless.

"Piper...you don't think Phoebe's...?" Prue asked, wide-eyed. Piper didn't respond, but continued staring at Phoebe. Prue turned and looked at her youngest sister.

"Have you and Cole been---"

"Prue! Not now!" Phoebe snapped and stormed out of the kitchen, sweat visible on her forehead.

Her thudding footsteps ended with the slam of the front door and an eerie silence.

"Uh...everything all right?" Cole's voice wafted into the kitchen.

No one answered.

* * *

Phoebe wasn't the only one having premonitions. Below ground, the Seer's eyes flickered open as she awoke from a deep slumber.

"Incredible," she breathed as she stood up. She made her way to a table laden with many bottles of potions. She started busying herself pouring certain amounts of each into a flat, centimeter-deep dish. Her work was interrupted by the arrival of a messenger.

The demon walked into the room without knocking. "The Source wishes to see you," he said bluntly.

The Seer paused, masking her irritation with a straight face and glanced at the demon.

"Now?" she asked.

"Right now," he verified.

She put down the bottle she was holding and left the room. She meandered through groupings of demons having talks or ceremonies. She was granted free access into restricted areas, being the chief advisor of the Source and a regular visitor to his realm. Finally, she got to the front door of his main chamber and two bulky guards blocked her path.

"I've been sent for," she told them, not bothering to hide her annoyance.

The guards nodded and stepped aside after one of them scanned her with a blue ray from his eyes. He tested her blood, to make sure she wasn't an imposter. She pushed open the door and strode in, her black cape fluttering behind her. The door closed with an ominous, hollow click.

Standing before her in a ring of fire, was the Source.

"You wanted to see me?" she asked, bowing slightly.

"What did you see, Seer?" he questioned. She didn't want to know how he knew she'd had a premonition. It was unsettling.

"A great power beginning to grow. It's core is fluctuating between good and evil."

"Ah, we have sensed this power. Why is it fluctuating?" he asked, his voice deep and commanding.

"Because it grows in the belly of a Charmed one. It's mother is a force of great good," she informed him.

"A Charmed one?" the Source echoed, shocked. "How did a Charmed one mother anything remotely evil?"

The Seer straightened, not liking her premonitions to be questioned. "Because the father is Belthazar. You remember he left our ranks some time back? He'd fallen in love with a witch."

"Yes, I do remember. He is a powerful demon."

"Was. He's given up his powers for this witch. She is currently unawares she is holding his child. It was conceived when he was still a demon. It could go either way."

"Your premonition...? What did it reveal?" he pressed, deeply intrigued.

"I remind you I only have visions of what may be. I saw a child of about seven, wielding great power. He was killing a demon, but there was fire in his eyes."

"That doesn't tell us much, Seer," the Source growled. "And I don't like it that he was killing a demon."

"You kill demons all the time, for incompetence, or just because they get on your nerves! Every powerful demon enjoys pulling rank over weaklings. It's almost a sport," she pointed out.

"That may be true, but either way, this child poses a threat to me, be it evil or good. I want it destroyed."

"Destroyed, my liege? But we could be missing out on tapping into some great power."

"I AM GREAT POWER!" he roared and she took a frightful step back.

"You will ensure that both the child and the mother are destroyed, and then you will report back to me of your success, with evidence."

"But my liege, for years demons have tried to kill a Charmed one. It is near impossible!"

"My demon Shax has gotten close," he leered.

The flames around him seemed to burn with the intensity of his rage.

"Kill the Charmed one, Seer, if you wish to remain in my service...alive."

The Seer was quivering with rage of her own. This was an unfair task he was asking, and she didn't want the child to be killed. It could prove to be so valuable. If she raised it as her own, oh...the power she would have at her fingertips!"

"It will be done, my lord," she said, bowing as she backed away, her mind alive with forming plans to deceive him. She turned on her heels and left the room, intent on doing the opposite of her orders.

* * *

Phoebe was battling to concentrate and was very glad she only had a morning class. In a few weeks she'd graduate and be able to work as a journalist. The prospect of getting a job seemed distant to her, with all that was going on in her life. At the end of the lecture, she realized she'd absorbed nothing and left the lecture theater with a glum face. People kept their distance from her as she left the college and took a drive down to the beach.

She parked Prue's car and took off her shoes. The sand was warm and soft beneath her feet, the sun was out and there was a pleasant, cool breeze tugging softly at her hair. She needed this peace and quiet, to think.

* * *

Piper groaned and buried her face in her hands. Prue and Leo were arguing.

"Piper's right. It's possible Phoebe's carrying a child conceived when Cole was still a demon. Do you know how powerful a kid like that could turn out to be? And it's already got evil in him. It makes sense. An evil power, growing in intensity _above _ground," Prue went on.

Leo shook his head. "But her premonition didn't show any evil. And there's nothing to say it's Phoebe's. It could be anything. Don't you think it's a little unfair to spring this on her?"

"She sprang it on herself!" Prue cried.

"Enough already! You're giving me a headache," Piper moaned. "I think this is silly. We should let Cole know, at least. He needs to talk to Phoebe. Maybe he'll get her to come around. This needs to be checked out. I want to know if I'm pregnant, or her, or neither of us. We can't leave it."

"I'm not telling him!" Prue said, holding up her hands in defiance. Piper looked at Leo.

"What?" Leo exclaimed.

"You - living room - now. Guy talk."

"Oh Piper you can't be serious!"

"Do I look like I'm in the mood for it, Leo?" Piper asked, flashing her gritted teeth to emphasize her point.

Leo sighed, shoulder's slumped, and orbed into the living room.

"Aha!" Cole cried, smiling cheerfully. "I think I know who's going to kill me!" he proclaimed to Leo, not noticing his gloomy expression.

"I think you might have a bigger problem right now," Leo told him.

Cole's triumphant grin faded. "Is Phoebe okay?"

"Funny how you always jump to Phoebe when I mention trouble," Leo raised an eyebrow.

"I can't help it. She's my primary concern," he said, chucking the letter behind him for emphasis.

"Well she lied to you this morning. About her premonition," Leo stated as Cole stood up.

"Why?" he asked, visibly hurt.

"Ask her. She had a premonition of you holding a magical baby. Piper's worried it's the new evil that's growing, since it was glowing orange. A half-whitelighter child, like _mine_, would be glowing blue, if anything. Half-demon on the other hand..." he trailed, folding his arms.

Cole swallowed hard. "I see what you're getting at. Is she still in college?"

Leo checked his watch. "No, she only had a morning class." He closed his eyes and sensed her. "She's on the beach."

"Take me to her," Cole said quietly.

Piper and Prue walked in just in time to see them leave.

"This is going to be interesting," Prue murmured.

Piper sighed and looked away. Prue put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Piper looked at her. "You know I wanted a baby, but not this way. I'm so worried, Prue."

Prue cuddled her, and stroked her hair soothingly. "It's going to be all right. I'm here for you. We'll handle this."

Piper closed her eyes and held her sister close, trying to suppress the growing sense of fear and unease she felt.

* * *

Phoebe was momentarily distracted, when a noisy seagull fluttered down several feet away from her. She watched as it stabbed its beak at a dying, washed-up fish. The fish jerked and squirmed, but the seagull was merciless and beat at it with its beak until it died.

"Nature's so cruel," she murmured.

She turned her head and drew a sharp intake of breath as Leo orbed in front of her, with Cole.

"Gosh, you scared me!" she scolded, clutching at her heart. _She was so on edge!_

"Phoebe, we need to talk," Cole said, coming forward.

Before she could respond something else orbed in beside her, but in a dark way. She turned just in time to see a dark-grey demon with two spikes jutting out its chin, grip her with its arms. Her scream was the last thing she was able to do as it took her under.

"Phoebe!" Cole cried out.

He turned to Leo, panicked.

"Where is she?!"

Leo's forehead wrinkled as he tried to concentrate. "I-I can't sense her! She must be underground!"

"Take me there! We've got to find her before that thing kills her!"

"I might orb anywhere, I won't know where to start looking for her!" Leo exclaimed.

"But I will. That's a Crale demon. It only hunts specific targets that are given to it by two powerful beings."

Leo touched Cole's arm, preparing to orb. "What beings?"

Cole's face looked grave. "The Source and his Seer."

* * *

Prue and Piper met up in the hallway at the same time, both after having dressed.

"We used to do this so much as kids, remember?" Prue laughed. "We'd feel hungry at the same time, need the bathroom at the same time... It's funny how being siblings does that to you."

Piper smiled sadly. "Yeah, I remember."

They both walked down the stairs and paused at the bottom. "I wonder why Leo isn't back yet. I'm sure Phoebe and Cole don't want him around for _that_ discussion," Prue mentioned.

"Good question. I hope they hurry, too. I've made a doctor's appointment for this afternoon."

"Already? When did you do that?" Prue asked.

"Just a moment ago. I used my mobile, I couldn't wait," Piper explained, looking a little guilty.

Prue snorted with a sarcastic smile and turned to go to the kitchen. She froze.

"Demon!"

Piper lifted her head to see wind bursting through a partially open window, swirl in front of Prue and collect to form...

"Shax! Get down!" Piper ducked, as did Prue, as Shax sent a blast intended for them across the room. It smashed part of the wooden staircase and a splinter few into Piper's arm. She cried out and pain and anger.

"LEO!" she cried. She stood up and pelted Shax with a blow of her own. He dispersed and reformed again.

Prue tried the same but her power had no effect on the powerful demon. "Vanquishing spell, we need Pho---" Prue's voice was cut off as Shax whacked her with a full blast. Piper was close to her at the time, and got clipped by the blast. Both were sent sprawling backwards, into the wall, and both slid to the floor, unconscious. Shax grinned and transformed to wind again, leaving the manor as an eerie draft.

* * *

Phoebe elbowed her captor sharply, and he growled in response.

"Let go of me you big, ugly, warty, spiky--" she stopped as she was thrown into a room. The demon barked at her, snorted and turned tail. The door shuddered shut and she staggered up from her grazed knees, to see a dark looking woman watching her.

"Who are you?" Phoebe asked, rubbing her arm that had been gripped so tightly.

The woman smiled wickedly and took two steps forward. "I am the Seer," she said, raising her arms for dramatic effect. "And I have been waiting for you."

"Really, huh?" Phoebe responded sarcastically, bracing herself to fight. She knew she was alone down here. Leo couldn't sense charges that were in the Underworld.

The Seer pointed to a stool to Phoebe's right. "Take a seat, please," she said sweetly.

"I think I'll stand," Phoebe replied, eying the Seer warily. "I know what you are. What do you want with me?" she asked.

The Seer opened her mouth to reply but paused as there was a roar from outside.

"Shax has returned!" a demon yelled. A general murmur of excitement ensued and the Seer strode briskly past Phoebe and pushed open her door. Phoebe turned to follow but the Seer flicked her hand and Phoebe found herself frozen to the spot. She could still see, breathe and hear, but she was immobilized.

"There'll be none of that," the Seer said absently, and took a step outside her room. Phoebe watched with horror as Shax, the demon who had attacked them earlier, formed amid a collection of demons. The demons surrounded him, chatting excitedly, but scattered back as a dark, looming figure approached. He was obviously of some authority and power as the demons cowered in his presence.

"The Source?" Phoebe queried. The Seer glanced over her shoulder briefly with a scolding look. "Be quiet."

Phoebe strained to hear the voices outside.

"Did you attack and kill the Charmed ones?" the Source boomed.

The Seer hissed a curse. The Source had taken his own measures to ensure the death of the child! This proved he no longer trusted her, which further put her future in jeopardy.

Phoebe felt her throat close up and a cold, prickly sensation travel across her skin as he replied. "Only two of them. One was missing."

Phoebe felt remorse and fear at the same time. She muffled a gasp as best she could and bit back the sobs rising in her throat, for fear of discovery.

The Seer closed the door soundlessly and turned to Phoebe.

"We haven't much time. I must perform this action before you are discovered," she said, moving hastily to a dish on a table, steaming with some mixture of potion.

"What are you going to do to me?" Phoebe asked fearfully.

The Seer just smiled.

* * *

Leo orbed right next to a demon guard. The guard was so surprised that Leo had time to punch him, and that was enough to put him out.

"I've never seen you hit anyone before," Cole commented wryly.

"I have to, on occasions," Leo replied somewhat bitterly. Cole was already distracted, as he analyzed his surroundings.

"Do you know where we are?" Leo asked.

Cole nodded. "You orbed in a good spot. The Seer's chamber isn't far from here, and that is where I'm guessing Phoebe will be."

"So you think it's the Seer? Why?" Leo questioned.

"Because the Seer might have seen Phoebe's premonition. She'll want to capitalize on that," he said absently and then backed up sharply against the wall. "Patrol."

Leo stepped back and glanced at the unconscious demon on the floor. He'd been carrying a blade. He took the blade from his hand and placed it in Cole's.

"This is your specialty," he told the ex-demon.

Cole frowned. "Phoebe won't like this," he whispered.

"Just do it," Leo hissed. Cole stepped forward as the patrol rounded the corner and struck him between the eyes. Leo looked away, feeling nauseous.

There was a sickening thump. "Did you have to cut his head in half?" Leo grumbled, as he stepped over the corpse without looking down. Cole shrugged. "It's a definite way to kill him. Step away, he's about to go poof." They moved aside as the demon burnt in ghostly flames, before disappearing all together.

"At least demons clean themselves up when they die," Cole noted. Leo was not amused.

"Let's get out of here. Tell me where the Seer's chamber is and I'll orb there."

Cole did just that.

* * *

The Seer was in mid chant, holding a scary looking dagger in one hand and a flat dish of potion in the other, when Leo orbed in.

As soon as he arrived, he turned to Phoebe. Cole took the Seer by surprise and kicked her in the shins. She buckled over with a cry, dropping the potion but not the dagger.

"Leo!" Phoebe cried woefully. Leo tried to tug her, but she wouldn't move. "What's wrong with you?" he asked, looking distraught.

"She's got me under some immobilizing spell, but forget that! I just found out that Shax has struck the manor. He claims he's killed Piper and Prue," she told him miserably.

Leo's face paled. He faced Cole who was wrestling with the Seer for the dagger.

"I have to get to Piper and Prue! They've been attacked! Hold out down here while I'm gone."

"Easier said than done!" Cole struggled to say as the Seer twisted the knife in their shared grip, so it was gouging into his forearm.

Leo held Phoebe and tried to orb her with, but like he'd feared, it didn't work, and only he orbed out of the room.

"Get off me!" the Seer snapped and with a surprising bout of strength, shoved Cole away from her. She straightened up and glared at him. "You have no power of me anymore, Belthazar. Without your powers, you are weak!" she cried.

Cole staggered back, clutching to his deeply cut arm and shot her an equally baleful look. "I will not let you harm Phoebe."

"And I will not let you harm the future of Evil!" she retaliated.

"What?!" Phoebe gasped.

Nobody answered her as the Seer tried to pelt Cole with the same immobilizing spell as she'd put on Phoebe. He dodged it and rolled over to the table, jumping to his feet and picking up a bottle of potion.

"Cole, don't throw that! You don't know what it'll do!" Phoebe warned. She then noticed the look of horror in the Seer's eyes.

Cole glanced at the swirling green liquid. "Oh I know what this does. I've seen it before," he said sternly, eyes locked with the Seers.

"Don't you dare! That's not meant for you..."

"Cole..?" Phoebe's voice quivered questioningly.

"Forgive me Phoebe," he said softly, and then poured the potion into his bleeding arm. He immediately cried out in pain as the potion steamed into his arm, and Phoebe blurted his name in panic as he crumbled to his knees. The Seer took a step back, than faced Phoebe.

"This ends now!" she snarled and walked with malice over to her, holding the dagger.

"COLE!!" Phoebe's shriek filled the room and the Seer put a hand over her mouth. "Shut up or you'll let the whole place know you're here!"

She placed her other hand over Phoebe's abdomen and started chanting, the dagger held loosely between her fingers.

Cole regained his composure and grunted as he stood up, cricking his neck and rolling his shoulders back once. His eyes were dark and his hands were glowing a strange red hue. He held them up and suddenly the Seer was sucked backwards, away from Phoebe, and into his grip.

"You leave her alone!" he spat and threw her with much force onto he ground. Just then a group of demons burst into the room, attracted by the commotion. Cole tossed a fireball and destroyed them all. Phoebe stared at him incredulously. He dashed over to her and looked her up and down, urgency in his gaze. "We have to break this enchantment!"

"It is broken..." Phoebe said softly, and took a tentative step forward. "I was frozen with shock, this time."

He sighed in relief, put his arms around her, and shimmered.

* * *

**Chapter Three: ** Lost and Found

It was too late for Prue. Leo had orbed back just in time to save Piper, but while he was healing her, Prue had passed away. Piper was knelt beside Prue, holding her head in her lap, sobbing. Leo stood over them, tears silently rolling down his cheeks. Neither of them noticed or seemed to care that Cole and Phoebe shimmered in. Phoebe rushed over to Piper, and then saw Prue.

"Oh my God..." she trailed, her eyes wide. "Prue..."

She glanced up at Leo and he shook his head somberly. Piper was crying hard, but Phoebe just stared at Prue, in total shock. Her hands trembled and her face was white as she watched her eldest sister being rocked back and forth in Piper's arms.

The Power of Three was broken, and Prue was dead.

* * *

**2 weeks later: **_(After the events of the episode Charmed Again: Part 1 & 2)_

Piper sat in silence on a chair basked in sunlight by the window. It was a late afternoon and quiet. All she could hear was the ticking of a clock. She'd had a rough two weeks. A few days ago they'd buried Prue, and she'd only just found out from her mother about her half-sister, Paige. It was all so much to take in.

Despite having Leo, Phoebe and Cole in the house, it still felt so empty. There was a painful lacking in the air and she couldn't bare it. She kept expecting so see Prue walk into the room, to see her smiling at her in the kitchen first thing in the morning. Where was her older sister? Where was her guide for all these years? Prue had practically brought them up. She was lost without her.

And now there was Paige. Shax had come after her, too, but they'd finally vanquished him. It was, naturally, a shock to Paige to learn that she was a witch. It was going to take time for her to come around. Piper simply didn't have the energy for her now. She didn't care that they needed her to make the Power of Three again. Screw the Power of Three.

And lastly, she still had that lingering question in her head. Was she pregnant? Was Phoebe?

She'd barely heard anything about Phoebe's trip to the Underworld. Nothing had been said about the Seer and what she wanted from Phoebe. Piper feared she already knew, but she just couldn't handle that as well now. She just couldn't.

As if on cue, Phoebe walked into the room. She silently sat down beside Piper, her hands held together on her lap. She stared thoughtfully at the ground.

Nothing needed to be said about what they were feeling, and yet there was so much hanging in the air between them.

"Piper... I know how much you're hurting. I'm hurting too. But we need to talk. There are some things that we can't put off for too long, like Paige."

Piper turned away at the mention of her.

"Piper she is your sister," Phoebe tried.

"Well maybe I don't want another sister," Piper responded unhappily.

Phoebe calmly took that, paused for a bit, and then continued. "Believe me, it's hard for me to accept too. And Paige is also very confused right now, about what she feels. She was raised an only child and now she finds out she's had three sisters all this time, one who has just died. I think, at heart, Paige knows she'll come to us. She's just sorting things out in her mind, as we are. But this is not the time to cold-shoulder her. Our situation is so delicate."

"You think I don't know that?" Piper said as she looked up at Phoebe, tears running down her cheeks. "Phoebe, I just lost my big sister. And now I'm the oldest. I...I don't know what to do. I'm so lost... I just can't...can't even _think_ about Paige right now. It's just too soon."

"But we may need her soon, Piper. I know we haven't discussed this, but the Seer...she's still after me. And the Source is after all of us. It's only a matter of time before she strikes again. We need the Power of Three to protect ourselves, or else we're all vulnerable, including Paige."

Piper looked at Phoebe with pain in her eyes and an unwilling curiosity.

"Why is the Seer after you, Phoebe?" Piper asked in a near-whisper.

Phoebe's gaze on Piper lingered a moment, before she broke it and looked at the floor. She drew in a deep breath. "Because I am pregnant. I tested positive this morning. The Seer wants my baby."

Piper nodded, her gaze shifting to the floor as well. She allowed the information to sink in. She swallowed hard as she braced herself to speak.

"Duhhhh...does Cole know?" she battled.

"Not yet, no," Phoebe said, eyes fixed on a spot on the ground. "He asked me what the Seer wanted with me and I told him I wasn't sure. I had to be certain first, before I said anything."

Piper nodded again. "You should tell him."

"I will. But he's at work, now. He's the only one in this place keeping it together."

Piper snorted. "He and Prue never got along, anyway."

Phoebe was hurt by that, and Piper noticed.

"I'm sorry, Phoebe. This is just so much to take in. It must be difficult...extremely difficult, for you too," she stammered.

"There's something else. Cole proposed to me a few days before Prue's death. I...I accepted. But I wasn't even sure at the time. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. So much happened after that, it even slipped my mind for a while."

"How do you feel about it now?" Piper asked calmly.

Phoebe shrugged. "I guess it's definite. If we're going to have a baby, we should at least bring it into a family."

Piper touched her hand gently. "Yeah, it's the best thing for it, but as long as you're sure."

"I'm sure now," Phoebe responded.

"Have you told anyone else about the baby yet, other than me?" Piper questioned.

"I was worried about my child being evil, so I already told Leo," Phoebe answered. "He found out from the Elders that this power...this new evil is vague because it's fluctuating. My child could go either way. It's terrifying to think I have a baby that's already conflicted as to what he or she is."

Piper got up and turned around so she was standing in front of Phoebe. "Well then, you're going to have to take good care of it. It can only truly make up its mind when it's born. And if we surround it with good things, then it should follow the right path."

"Yeah but Cole has powers now. Powers that were accumulated by killing demons and bottled into a potion. That makes him demon again."

"_He_ never killed the demons to get it, though. That's the difference," Piper pointed out. "And he did it to save your life... and your child's. If he hadn't, one of the most powerful beings would have been turned to the dark side. Who knows what future repercussions that could have had."

Phoebe sighed and nodded. "You're right. I just don't know how to behave around him any more. I mean, he has powers that are demonic, but he's not evil. It's such a complicated situation. It's dangerous for Cole to have powers. I'm scared he'll be drawn back to his old ways if he has them."

Piper placed a hand on her shoulder. "I don't think he will. His love for you is too strong, Phoebe. I've seen it. It's quite something."

"You think so?" Phoebe asked, looking up with a weak smile at Piper. "Yeah," Piper said, returning the smile.

She turned away again. "Besides," she sighed. "We might need his powers if what you say is true. We're short a power here. We're gonna need some extra protection during this time when we're both so weak."

The door was heard opening and closing. Both of them knew Leo just about never used the door. Many years of orbing make's you lazy.

"At least he doesn't just orb into the middle of a conversation like my husband does," she said, trying a smile for Phoebe. It was wasted on her. Her face expressed the fear and anxiety she was feeling. Piper took her hand and helped her to her feet.

"Anybody home?" Cole's voice traveled through the house.

Piper pushed her gently. "Go. Go tell him. He needs to know."

Phoebe breathed deeply and nodded briskly as she started forward. Piper watched her disappear around the corner and listened.

"Hi honey. Hey? What's the matter?" she heard him say.

"We need to talk. Upstairs, in the bedroom."

Piper turned away from the noise and drifted over to the window. She gazed out at the trees, her thoughts beginning to travel. She was concerned about Paige, but she didn't know how to deal with her. It was hard enough dealing with herself, right now.

* * *

Paige stared at a muted television. She was in her apartment, sitting there quietly and contemplating all the events of the past few days. Okay, she had sisters. She had, through them, become a witch and met her biological mother. But she'd also lost her boyfriend and nearly been killed. She was rather confused right now as to what to feel.

Piper seemed rather uptight most of the time, moody and impatient. She forgave her for that, because she had just lost a sister. Phoebe seemed pretty nice, quite caring and sensitive. It was Phoebe who'd tried the hardest to get her to join their side. It creeped her out to think she was almost seduced to an evil side. God, she didn't even know there were set 'sides'! That just seemed so black and white to her.

She'd figured out Leo, the whitelighter, was Piper's husband. He was very calm, very gentle and sweet. If she'd ever met anyone who was pure in her life, Leo seemed it. Yes, she liked her brother-in-law. Which was always good.

Then there was Cole, Phoebe's boyfriend. _He_ she found confusing. He was half-demon, which proved that things weren't as black and white as they seemed. But Phoebe really seemed to trust him, to love him. She could tell they were close and that they'd been through a lot of hardships together. Still, there was something about him she didn't trust. She'd have to form a proper opinion of him over time.

Her conversation with her real mom had gone well, even if it was brief. Her mother seemed so poised and beautiful. She was sad she never knew her. Evil had claimed her life when the sisters were young. They had so much history in their family. To suddenly enter all of that seemed so daunting!

She sighed and paid some vague attention to what was on. Football - not her favourite. She looked for the remote and saw it on a table across the room.

She groaned and started to get up, then paused and sank back down onto her couch. She held out her hand and looked at the remote.

"Remote!"

Sure enough, the blue-white light formed around it and it travelled into her open palm.

She smiled, satisfied.

"Maybe being a witch isn't so bad," she mused to herself, and changed the channel.

* * *

Cole put his briefcase down and looked worriedly at Phoebe. She was standing at the foot of the bed, her gaze distant, her hands fiddling with each other.

"Phoebe?"

She snapped out of her daze and looked him in the eyes.

"Is this about Piper? Did you tell her we're engaged, yet?" he asked softly.

"Yeaahhh," Phoebe sighed.

"How'd she take it?" he asked, watching her closely.

"She took it pretty well, all things considered."

"All things? You mean, with Prue and Paige and everything?" he queried.

"Honey, I think you'd better sit down," Phoebe said.

"Now you've got me really worried. What's going on, Phoebe?" he exclaimed, eyes bright with concern.

She looked away and then slowly turned her face to look at him again. "I'm pregnant."

"You're...you're...wha-?" he stuttered, obviously surprised but with a slow spreading smile forming.

"But before you get excited," she interrupted, "There is a problem. You remember that 'growing but vague new evil' Leo told us about?"

"Yeah?" he replied, eyes wide.

She grimaced and pointed at her stomach. "There it is. Our baby...it was conceived when you were still part demon."

"Oh..." Cole breathed, and shakily sat down on the bed beside Phoebe. She sat down next to him.

The silence seemed to last an eternity before he spoke.

"Is there anything...anything we can do to turn it? Good, I mean."

"Well, it is apparently fluctuating. Piper reckons it can only really make up its mind when it's born. So all we can do is surround it with good things, give it a lot of love, and hope for the best," Phoebe replied with a shrug at the end of her sentence.

He turned and put his arms around her, drawing her close to him. He kissed her head. "It'll be okay. I promise. I'm here for you, Phoebe. I'm not going anywhere, and I'm going to give it my all to make sure we have a happy family."

A tear rolled down her cheek at the mention of family. Finally, the full realization that Prue was gone hit her with force. She didn't have Prue here to guide her and help her through this. Prue was gone, Piper was too depressed to move half the time, and she...she was pregnant with a conflicted child.

She broke down into tears.

"Oh...oh Phoebe..." Cole sighed.

She buried her face in her hands, shuddering with sobs. Cole cuddled her, resting his cheek on her head, letting her cry.

"Oh God I miss her..." Phoebe managed amid her tears. "I miss her so much."

"You've been so strong, for everyone. You haven't had a chance to grieve. It's all right," he told her gently.

She wrapped her arms around him and cried into his shoulder.

"Cole.. what are we going to do? What are we going to do about Piper, about the Source, about everything?" she asked, her voice broken with pain.

Cole sighed and stared outwards, thinking.

"I don't know, Phoebe. But we'll think of something. We always do."

* * *


	2. Chasing Shadows

Chasing Shadows

**By: ** Sapphire (aka Malachite157)

**_ Writer's Note: _**_ This fic takes place after the episode 'Hell Hath No Fury'. As I've changed the end events of Season Three and the beginning events of Season Four considerably, and thrown in plenty of my own pepper and spice, things will no longer follow the Charmed series structure. From here, sticking to the events of Charmed episodes ends and my own series takes off in its own direction. Phoebe has graduated from College and Paige is just about to move into the Manor. Note, also, that I am South African so I spell certain words slightly differently. I know the show is American, but I'm going to write as I was taught._

* * *

**Chapter 1** - Signals

**Late Afternoon:**

Paige looked over the empty room she was to move into. It was a little haunting to think this used to be Prue's bedroom. She was glad Piper had released her grief and anger when she was a Furie. It was strange how good could come from something that originally looked so bad. Being a Furie helped Piper deal with what she was feeling.

Paige sighed softly. Three weeks later and she was convinced into moving into this large house. It was an old, old house, but beautiful in a majestic way. Far more impressive than her crumby apartment.

She heard voices coming from downstairs and listened.

"No, no, that's _your_ nursery for when _you_ fall pregnant, Piper. We'll find somewhere else to put our baby."

"But Phoebe, we don't even know if I can...if I'm able to..."

"Don't even think that Piper. You're gonna have a baby sooner or later. Just be glad you're not pregnant now, when the Source is on our tail. It's very worrying."

"Aw, honey, I'm sorry..."

Paige closed the door behind her and opened her trunk. She had a lot of unpacking to do. Moving in here was going to help her sisters because she'd be around to help fight the Source or any other demons. Paige had surprised herself at how quickly she was adapting to her new life. She couldn't deny that having powers was really great. And having sisters was even better. Still, things were marred by the fact that all of that was in jeopardy. The Seer was after Phoebe's unborn child, Cole was part demon again and the Source was after them all, including herself.

She shuddered, remembering how close he'd come to turning her. He was so evil and so powerful. She secretly feared another confrontation with him, but at the same time she wanted to get it out of the way. It was like a great storm building up over her head.

Piper had given her many herbs and things to learn off by heart for a quiz she was going to give her on "Potion Basics." Paige stuck her tongue out at the thought. She didn't want to have to learn herb names! She wanted to learn out how to fight, and brace herself for demons!

"Well she can't expect me to learn it all my first night here," Paige murmured to herself, and started putting some ornaments on the shelves.

* * *

Piper gazed at Phoebe's tummy. Phoebe was talking away, but stopped when she noticed where Piper was looking.

"Uh, Piper? I was kinda talking to you."

"Hmm? Oh, sorry. It's just, I can hardly see a difference with you. I mean, I know it's only your second month, but, well..."

Phoebe smiled. "You're thinking about how you'll look through the different stages, huh?"

Piper smiled with a slight shrug. "Yeah. I just hope your little one comes out okay."

"Me too," Phoebe said softly. "I'm quite excited to see it it'll be a boy or girl. I can only tell in about three weeks."

"Oh, the suspense!" Piper laughed. She patted Phoebe gently on the shoulder as she moved passed. "I'm gonna make dinner. Anything you crave?"

Phoebe thought for a moment. "Broccoli, actually. I think it has iron in it."

"Broccoli it is, along with something else for the rest of us," Piper chuckled and entered the kitchen.

Phoebe watched her go and then heard a crash from upstairs. "Paige?"

She hurried up the staircase to Paige's new room and opened the door to see Paige crouched over a toppled box of books.

"Are you okay?" Phoebe asked.

Paige glanced up. "Oh don't worry about me," she said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "The box just slipped off the bed is all."

Phoebe nodded. "You sure you don't want any help?"

"Nah, it's okay. I have a specific sense of where I want things. Besides, shouldn't you be taking it easy? You _are_ pregnant."

"Ugh, don't remind me! I've been feeling nauseous all day. And I can't take it easy. Not with the Source after us."

Paige stood up and brushed her hands together. "Well, there's only so much you can do to prepare for that. My advice is to get lots of rest and stay fit and healthy, so when it happens, you'll be able to handle it."

Phoebe smiled mirthlessly. "Yeah...I guess. I think I'll take you up on your advice. Heh, even if it's ME who's got the advice column in the newspaper, you're not so bad yourself, Paige."

"Why thank you," Paige said with a slight bow.

They both heard the door opening and closing below. Leo and Cole's voices drifted up the stairs.

Paige noticed Phoebe's face light up. "Go see your fiancé. I bet he's been worrying all day too."

"It's a worry everyday, Paige," Phoebe replied. She glanced over the room. "Well, if you need any help, just call."

"Thanks."

Phoebe left the room and Paige gathered some books. "This is silly," she mumbled. "I haven't even read half of these, and I don't see me ever reading them! Not with my new life, anyway."

"So, in short, the Elders don't have a clue as to when the Source is next going to strike," Leo told Cole as he put his briefcase down.

"Great, and Phoebe won't let me shimmer down 'there' to see what I can find out through the demonic grapevine. I hate being so in the dark."

"Me too, believe me," Leo sighed and closed the door.

"Honey?" Phoebe came into view.

Cole smiled and embraced her, kissing her briefly. "Hey, how are you?"

Phoebe pulled out of the hug with a sigh. "Not so good. Been feeling sick all day."

"At least we know that's normal," Leo commented. "If you were hacking up fireballs then we'd be worried."

"Thanks, Leo," Phoebe said sarcastically, flashing him a half-smile.

"How was work?" she asked Cole.

"Oh, it was fine. I was battling to concentrate, though. Got so much on my mind. Oh! I got you something on the way home..."

He stepped away from Phoebe to open his briefcase. He pulled out a small, stuffed toy. A white teddy-bear with a heart.

"Here," he said and handed it to her.

"Aww, you're so sweet," she cooed and held the teddy to her chest.

Leo sniffed the air. "Broccoli?"

"Yeah, cravings..." Phoebe answered his curiosity.

"Phoebe, after dinner we need to talk about some things, okay?" Cole said rather earnestly.

Phoebe nodded. "Of course."

"How's Paige doing up there?" Leo asked.

"She's being stubborn. She doesn't want any help, so don't try," Phoebe told him.

"Ah, she won't accept help from her pregnant sister because she doesn't want to strain you, but me on the other hand..." He orbed away.

"I guess being a handyman is a sticky habit," Cole commented.

"Yeah, Leo's a great help around the house. Fixes every broken sink and washer." She put her arms around his neck and gazed up at him amorously. "And you? Do you have any talents like that?"

Cole chuckled. "I've had to clean up messes all my life! And it's been a long life. So yeah, I know a few things about fixing stuff."

"Good, 'cause I'm clueless," she said and kissed him for a lengthy moment.

"Mmm...we're gonna have to start thinking about where we're going to put the baby," he mentioned.

Phoebe sighed and rested her head against his chest. "We can't use Piper's intended nursery. That's just not fair. Ohhh, we'll have to think on that one. But we've got bigger issues to deal with right now."

"I know," Cole sighed. "I know."

* * *

Piper prepared a nice dinner that evening. Paige had half-unpacked, but she had managed to get her sheets and pillows on her bed so she could sleep there that night in relative comfort.

Paige pushed back in her chair. "Wow. I'm full! That was great, Piper. I haven't had a home-cooked meal in...in a long time."

Piper smiled as she picked up the empty plates. Paige was the last to finish. "Well you'd better get used to it. I enjoy cooking. Keeps my mind occupied," she explained.

"You're a good cook," Cole spoke up. "Broccoli's not my favourite, but you made it taste good even to me."

"I cooked it in this special sauce that really adds some flavour to it," Piper told him as she gathered up her last plate. Leo helped her.

"There are some strawberries if any of you feel like desert?" she offered.

"Nah, I'm full, thanks," Paige said.

"Me too," Phoebe replied.

"Me three," Cole added.

Piper shrugged. "Well, they're there if you want them. Although I don't know how long they'll last with Phoebe's random cravings."

"Hey!" Phoebe laughed. Piper grinned and left with Leo to go to the kitchen.

Paige looked across the table at Phoebe and Cole. "So, what are you two planning on doing?"

"Huh?" Cole uttered.

"About the Source. Piper said you were training Phoebe," she said, directing her question at Cole.

"Yeah, I've trained her a bit, but I'm nervous about hurting her because--"

"Yeah... I know," Paige cut him off. "I was just wondering...does the Source know that? That Phoebe's pregnant."

"Well if he didn't I'm sure he knows by now. The Seer would've told him," Phoebe sighed.

"Not necessarily," Paige said and glanced at Cole. Cole cleared his throat as Phoebe followed Paige's gaze and looked at him curiously.

"It's possible that the Seer is working as her own agent in this matter."

Phoebe frowned. "But I thought the Seer was a servant to the Source."

"She is," Cole verified, "But she's fickle when it comes to power. She always aids a stronger evil power. It's how she has survived so long."

"So you're saying when she went after our baby, she was planning on keeping it to herself?" Phoebe asked.

"It's possible. I mean, she was performing that ceremony alone in her room."

"And she didn't want me to be discovered," Phoebe continued his train of thought.

"So...maybe the Source doesn't know about the baby?" Paige tried.

Cole shook his head. "No, he'll definitely know. Evil can sense growing power just as well as the Elders can. And by now I'm sure they've tracked it. The Source will be more bent than even on killing us, especially Phoebe."

Phoebe put a hand to her forehead. "How long have you known this, Cole?"

Cole glanced at Paige. "I've been pondering it for a while, ever since Paige asked me about the Seer's function."

"Well I'm gonna sleep _extra_ easy tonight," Phoebe grumbled.

"You're in a house full of good witches, a whitelighter and one really caring half-demon. I'm sure you'll be safe," Paige comforted.

"You'd think that, but the Manor has been attacked so many times I've lost count," Phoebe informed her wearily.

"Come upstairs to bed, Phoebe," Cole said and stood up. "Paige has raised an important point we need to discuss together."

"Maybe you should discuss tomorrow," Paige suggested, noticing how tired and worn out Phoebe looked. "Phoebe looks pretty exhausted."

Cole looked at Phoebe with a soft glance. "You _do_ look tired. Maybe we should put this off until tomorrow."

Phoebe got up and waved her hand. "No, no, I'm fine. This is important. We can't keep putting it off. The Source could attack at any moment. We need to work out some sort of plan."

"Which is best done with all your sisters. I was going to talk to you about more private matters, but those can wait. Come to bed," he urged. Paige noticed along with Cole how pale Phoebe had suddenly become.

Phoebe swayed on her feet a little. "Ooohhh...."

"Phoebe, are you okay?" Paige said as she stood up, alarmed.

"Dizzy spell. I think you're both right. I'm way too tired to even stand straight. Gosh, it just feels like this kid is draining all the energy outta me!"

Phoebe noticed Paige and Cole exchange worried glances.

"I didn't mean in a supernatural way," Phoebe raised her voice a little.

Cole put his arms around her. "Let's go. I'll shimmer you up there."

"Ok. Night, Paige," Phoebe yawned.

"Good night," Paige replied and watched them shimmer away. She sank back in her chair just as Piper and Leo walked out.

"Where is everyone?" Piper asked.

"Phoebe nearly fainted from exhaustion. Cole took her to bed," Paige explained.

"What, no strawberries?" Piper said, frowning.

"I don't think she had the energy to eat them. It's kinda worrying. She got really tired really fast. Is that normal?"

"I'm not sure?" Piper said and turned to look at Leo, who shrugged.

"I just hope it doesn't have anything to do with the magical side of that baby inside of her. I didn't like it when she referred to the kid as 'draining all the energy out of me'."

"I don't like that either," Piper agreed.

* * *

**2 am, following day:**

Phoebe was having a vivid dream. She dreamt she was swimming through red liquid. She could hear a faint pulsing in her ears that was growing steadily stronger as she advanced. She turned and twisted in tubes until she stopped at a clearing. In the middle of the clearing, was a fetus. It was huge, about the size of an elephant in comparison to herself. The pulsing noise was its heart, and it was surrounded in a strange orange-red glow. She stared at it, fascinated. Her attention was drawn to movement above. She watched as a swirl of black liquid in a bubble the size of the baby's heart moved slowly down. It rolled down into the womb and started sliding into the growing fetus. Suddenly, and with horror, she realized what it was.

_"The Elders said that if a tiny amount of Grizan's potion did get into your veins, it would be drawn to the most evil part of you."_

"Oh God no..." she breathed, and struggled to move forward to stop it, but was held back by some invisible force.

_"But, seeing as there's nothing evil about you, it'll just form a little bubble in your bloodstream and stay that way until the day you die. As long as you're good it **can't hurt you**."_

But it could harm a growing, part-evil baby! She struggled and clawed forward, but like when she was under the Seer's spell, she was immobilized. She watched as the bubble popped and the black liquid dribbled into the baby's bloodstream, and formed a layer around its heart.

"No!" she cried. Suddenly, it's unformed, blue eyes burst open with rays of yellow-white light. It rolled over and looked straight at her.

"The most evil part of you," it said, its voice low, strange.

"No, no...don't let it..." she pleaded.

"Evil part of you."

"No!"

"Evil."

"NO!" she lurched up in bed, clutching at her racing heart. Sweat was dripping from her face. She was drenched in it.

The darkness of the room greeted her and suddenly the ticking of the clock on the shelf seemed terribly loud and sharp.

Cole had woken with a start upon hearing her cry and she turned to see him looking at her, the white of his wide eyes glinting in the dull light. His hand was out, a swirling, blue energy ball floating in his palm, ready to be thrown forward. Probably a reaction that had developed over years of being a demon, where you could be stabbed by your fellow demon at any time.

"God! Phoebe, are you all right?"

Her eyes searched the room. She was vaguely aware of her own panting and that her body was trembling.

Cole extinguished the energy ball and sat up properly. He touched her arm gently. "You're so warm," he commented. "Did you have a nightmare? You look feverish."

She turned and looked at him and he was acutely aware of the fear in her eyes.

"Phoebe, tell me what's wrong, damn it!"

"I...I think something might be wrong with the baby," she stammered.

"Do you want me to call a doctor? I could--"

"No!" she cut him off. "Not like that. I mean, Cole, what if he's evil?"

"He? You're certain it's a he, now?"

She grimaced. "I don't know! I...I think so. Cole, I had this awful dream... That some of Grizan's potion still lurking in my blood could find him, contaminate him!"

"You're not sure of that," Cole said as calmly as he could manage.

"But what if, Cole? It could be enough to turn him!"

"Even if that were true, I still believe in what Piper said. Babies...be they demonic or charmed, or both... they...they're innocent until they're born. They might lean one way or the other, but we can right that if we take good care of it. Phoebe, it's still inside of you! There's nothing you can do about it now. All you can do is look after yourself."

She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, trying to steady her nerves. The dream was already starting to fade in her mind. Maybe it was just a nightmare, a mother's fears supernaturally amplified.

"You're right," she breathed. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry, Phoebe. It's normal to be worried, especially if you're a witch going through what you are. You can't help what you dream."

She felt him place his hands on her shoulders and pull her down gently with him. "It's going to be all right. You've got me, here."

"I know," she said and rolled over to face him. He found her hand and held it. "Get some sleep," he whispered. "You need it."

She barely nodded as she felt a sudden weariness swamp her, and before Cole could say another word, she had fallen into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Later that day:**

The Source watched the Seer closely. "Have you seen anything yet? Do I die when I strike the Charmed Ones this evening?"

The Seer maintained her steady composure, her pure white eyes frozen in a blind gaze. "Be patient, my liege. I must wait for a vision. They are not easily forced."

The Source grumbled and sat down on a throne covered in black velvet. Flames rose up on either side of him as he grew more irritable and impatient.

The Seer waited a little longer, and then she saw. She saw the Source throwing a fireball at one of the sisters. It was Phoebe. Belthazar was there, and he made to block the fireball, but suddenly a powerful force field emitted from Phoebe's midsection which blew Belthazar back. The field charged into the Source, and vanquished him in an amazing explosion. The smoke cleared and the Charmed Ones were still alive. Belthazar staggered up, and the vision faded.

Her eyes opened and she paused. The Source noticed she was back to normal. "Well?"

She turned around and faced him, a wicked smile on her face. "You succeed."

The Source stood up, a little surprised. "I succeed? But I thought you said I would die if I faced off with the Charmed Ones."

"That was my thought, not my vision. You get aid from the new evil that is growing."

The Source tilted his head slightly. "But it is inside the belly of a Charmed One."

"That may be so, but she cannot contain it. It is destroying her from the inside out. You succeed, my liege, my vision shows nothing more."

The Source nodded, pausing for thought. "Very well, then, I will go ahead with my plans. You are sure tonight is the best time to strike?"

The Source smiled. "It's written in the stars, my lord."

He grunted and flicked his hand, dismissing her. She turned away and left the room, grinning to herself.

* * *

"Ah ha!" Piper cried out triumphantly.

Phoebe looked up from her seat. "Your potion worked?"

"It did, yes," Piper said as she poured it into a little bottle. "So if my exploding power is stolen, bound, destroyed or simply doesn't work, I have a back-up!"

She placed the bottle amid a collection of them. "Only three more potions to go."

Phoebe was sitting on a stool in the corner of the kitchen, writing spells. She frowned. "Gee, looks like you have a potion for everything."

"I have a potion for every body-guard demon the Source might bring with, plus I have a potion that will temporarily bind powers, you know, for just a few seconds. And I have an exploding potion."

"Why the sudden potion rush? You got a feeling the Source is going to attack today?"

Piper glanced at her sister. "No, but I think we should be prepared. We've spent far too much time worrying about the Source and not doing anything. It's time to get pro-active!"

Phoebe held up her notepad. "I'm getting pro-active."

At that moment Paige walked in. She looked tired.

"Hey, sweetie! How was work?" Piper asked, in a rare good mood.

Paige sighed. "Long day. Some of the people you encounter in this job are such jerks. I mean, you just _know_ they're up to no good at home, but you can't prove it!"

"Yeah, I know the feeling," Piper said.

Paige looked at all the bottles. "Wow, look at all the potions! Is the Source coming for dinner?"

"Maybe, maybe not. But at least we are prepared," Piper answered, pouring some spices into her mix.

Leo orbed in and Phoebe dropped her notepad as she stood up. "Hi Leo!" she cried with a forced grin. Leo turned around and pulled a strange expression. Paige watched their awkward interaction.

"Uh, is everything all right between you two?" she asked.

"Fine, Paige. I just need to talk to my whitelighter about some personal magical problems."

"Nothing is personal when it comes to magic in this household, Phoebe," Piper spoke up, her mood changing immediately.

"Leo?" Piper said curiously. Leo shrugged. "I've been sworn to secrecy. You'll have to worm it out of Phoebe."

Piper and Paige looked at Phoebe.

"Just give us a minute, okay? And if he has certain news, I'll tell you, if not, then there's nothing to worry about."

"Phoebe..." Piper warned, but Phoebe ignored her and left the kitchen, Leo following.

Phoebe walked to the staircase and sat down on the bottom step. She faced Leo earnestly.

"So what did you find?"

Leo scratched the back of his head. "Well, I have some good news and some bad news."

Phoebe paled. "Okay...what's the good news?"

"The good news is, nobody sensed any major fluctuations up there for last night."

Phoebe sighed in relief. "Just a bad dream then, phew."

"But the bad news is they want to bind your baby's powers, as soon as possible."

Phoebe looked up. "How soon is possible?"

Leo's hands dropped to his sides. "In your third month. Phoebe, I'm sorry, but maybe it's the best thing."

Phoebe covered her mouth with her hand and stared at the ground. Leo went on. "If it could turn evil, then magic could definitely help it stay that way. If we bind its powers, then it'll grow up normal. Normal children are easier to handle when it comes to teaching right and wrong than magical ones who could just defy you with a flick of their hand."

Phoebe removed her hand and looked up at him. "Would you bind your child's powers?"

Leo sighed. "I want to, but Piper isn't so keen. We're not seeing eye to eye at the moment."

"When did this happen?" she asked.

"Last night. Well, we were kinda discussing this very thing...the dangers magic poses to children. Piper sees it as a gift, but it's different in your situation. You have an extremely powerful, possibly evil child growing inside of you. The risks are a lot higher for you, and your baby."

Phoebe nodded. "I understand. I'll have to talk to Cole about it. Let's hope we manage to see eye to eye about it."

"You mean you're okay with having its powers bound?" Leo queried.

She stood up. "I think it's for the best. And I'll feel a lot less worried if it didn't have part demonic powers."

Leo smiled sadly. "I'm glad you feel that way, I really am."

Phoebe nodded again with a sigh. "I hope Cole's all right with it. He'll be home any minute now."

As if on cue, Cole shimmered into the house, between them.

"Whoa! Sorry. When I sensed Phoebe I didn't know you were so close. What's the big secret?" Cole asked, looking at them both.

"Honey I though we agreed you'd use the door! I don't want you using your demonic powers with possible bounty hunters following you," Phoebe scolded.

Cole put down his briefcase and she noticed it had claw marks on it. She cocked an eyebrow. "Uh, _do_ you have bounty hunters after you again?"

"Yeah. But I'm pretty sure I lost them. Just a few leftovers from my Belthazar days. Nothing to----duck!"

They all dived onto the floor as two fireballs flew over their heads. Cole rolled and leapt to his feet and threw a high-energy ball which split into two and hit both bounty hunters, who'd appeared on the staircase. They screamed and were vanquished.

Leo helped Phoebe to her feet. "This just isn't a safe place to bring up kids, I tell you!" she huffed.

Cole patted his hands together, satisfied. Piper and Paige ran into the room.

"What's going on here?" Piper exclaimed.

"Oh, nothing. Cole just vanquished some pesky bounty hunter demons is all," Phoebe said with a fake smile.

Piper slapped a hand across her forehead. "I thought the Source had stopped sending those dudes after you, Cole!"

Cole shrugged. "Hey, I'm the protector of the most wanted witch in the underworld. I'd say his interest in destroying me has been rekindled."

"Just as well I cooked up a batch of potions. With all this activity going on, I'd say the time has almost come for the Source to rear his ugly head again," Piper said.

"And it IS ugly," Cole nodded.

"You've seen it?" Paige asked. "What does he look like under that dark cloak of his?"

"He has half a face, mutilated from the battle he was in to become the Source. I had the displeasure of seeing it, once, being an upper-level demon."

"Having been," Phoebe corrected him and walked over and hugged him.

"Ooh, I wonder if there's a picture of him in the Book of Shadows!" Paige said, intrigued, and orbed.

"Paige, wait!" Cole reached for her, but he was too late. He sighed and looked at the others. "No one BUT a few upper-level demons have seen his face. Any witch who did, never lived to tell the tale."

There was a crash and a cry from upstairs. "Aaaah! The Source!" Paige's voice traveled down the stairs.

"PAIGE?!" Piper exclaimed, frowning. "Quick, Cole! Shimmer up there while I get the potions. Leo, get ready to orb me. Move(,) move!"

"What about me?" Phoebe said as she stumbled forward, Cole having shimmered away.

Piper glanced over her shoulder as she ran to the kitchen. "Stand by! We'll call you when we're ready to vanquish!" She and Leo disappeared around the corner.

"Uh! And leave me to wait her while my sisters and fiancé get pummeled? No way!" Phoebe uttered and ran up the stairs.

Paige dodged a blast of fire and landed behind some old boxes. She heard the Source growl: "You!" and ducked her head again as a pieces of wall rained down on her. She peeked around he side of the box to see Cole tossing energy balls at the Source, but to no avail. The Source threw on directly at Cole.

"Energy ball!" she commanded, and it was diverted to her hand. She threw it but the Source deflected it with a flick of his hand.

Piper and Leo orbed next to her. Piper immediately threw a potion which caused the Source some pain. He roared angrily and summoned a high-voltage power-ball.

"Piper!" They all turned to see Phoebe stumble into the attic. "I have the vanquishing spell!" she cried.

"Oh no you don't!" the Source snarled and threw the ball at her.

"NO!" Cole cried and rushed towards her, but was suddenly blown backwards. They all were. A bright orange force field grew from Phoebe's stomach and charged its primary energy towards the Source. Paige was thrown up against a wall but her eyes were open long enough to see the Source burst into flames, before she crashed to the ground.

Smoke filled the air and pieces of the attic rained down on them.

Piper groaned and rolled onto her back. She heard coughing and her eyes fluttered open to see Leo come crawling over to her. He placed a hand over a wound on her shoulder she hadn't even been aware of.

"Are you okay?" she asked her husband. He nodded and stood, helping her up. Piper waved away the smoke with her hands. "Paige? Phoebe?"

"I'm here!" Phoebe's voice drifted through the smoke.

"Me too," came Paige's, "Although I think I might've broken something in my foot. Ouch..."

Leo hurried over to her as Piper cautiously made her way towards Phoebe's coughing. She knelt beside her.

"Pheebs? Are you all right?" she asked. Phoebe sat up and shook her head, to get the dust out of her face. "Uh...I don't know...what happened?"

Piper stared at her worriedly. "I'm not sure. You emitted a force field. I...I think it destroyed the Source."

Phoebe blinked. "Wha...?"

"It came from your tummy... I think it was the baby protecting you."

"And Cole, hopefully," Phoebe said, squinting. "Cole? Are you out there?"

"Yeah... I'm just a little...a little disorientated. Phoebe what happened?"

"Okay everybody shush!" Piper demanded and stood up. "Let's first make sure we REALLY killed the Source."

She could make out someone moving through the smoke. It was Cole. He stepped on something that made a sandy crunch and looked down.

"I think I can verify that. Unless you keep urns of dead people up here, I think I just stood on the Source's ashes."

"Eww," Paige groaned as she stood, Leo having healed her ankle.

Piper moved over to the door. "Let's get out of here and have a check-up downstairs, make sure we're all okay. I can't see a damn thing in here!"

She and Cole helped Phoebe up and they all made their way down stairs to the living room. Leo checked the Book of Shadows was all right and joined them last.

Phoebe was put down on the couch to lie down. Cole looked at her worriedly.

"Okay, we have GOT to figure out what happened," Piper said.

Paige pointed at Phoebe. "I saw an orange glow coming from Phoebe's stomach, and it blew back Cole and just about everyone else around her with a mild blast, but it channeled this ultra blast at the Source and killed him. I know, I saw it all happen."

"Phoebe?" Cole gazed curiously at her.

"I did feel pretty warm but then I was knocked back by the force... I don't remember much else. Gosh, if that _was_ my baby, then I think that raises some serious questions as to what side it's on."

Leo, Piper and Paige looked at each other.

"Well, it _did_ just kill the SOURCE of all evil," Piper noted.

"Yeah but it was also protecting itself," Leo pointed out. "The Source was trying to kill it, too."

Phoebe sat up and rubbed her upper back gingerly. "But Cole would've taken the blast. I saw him jump, didn't you, baby?"

Cole nodded. "I did. I definitely would have taken the hit. Maybe it was protecting me too?"

Leo folded his arms, forehead crinkled with thought. "Maybe..."

"Well, whatever side it's on, it was on ours today," Paige pointed out. "Perhaps you should check with the Elders, Leo, to make sure that the Source is really gone? I think they'd be one of the firsts to know."

Leo nodded. He glanced at Piper.

"I'll be all right, go," she said, gesturing towards the ceiling. He orbed away.

The sisters looked at Phoebe.

"That's some little de--...erm, developing being you got in there," Paige said to Phoebe.

Phoebe looked up at Cole. There was some unspoken message between them, Paige could tell by their eyes.

"I'm gonna...um...go someplace else," Piper said, and made to turn. She elbowed Paige as she did.

"Right, me too," Paige said, taking the hint, and left with Piper.

Cole sat down next to Phoebe.

"There's something going on between you and Leo. What have you two discussed?" he asked.

Phoebe sat up properly and drew into herself. "We...were talking about binding the baby's powers. Before all this happened."

Cole nodded, soaking in her words. After a little while, he said: "And if you had done so before this, I would've been---"

"I know," she interrupted. "I know. I think, no, I know that the baby was protecting you. If it has this much power at only two months, I'm sure it's quite capable of protecting itself. But that force field saved your life. It might do again in the future."

"I don't want to bind its powers, Phoebe, but I will leave the decision up to you," he told her quietly.

She looked at him searchingly. "Why?"

"Because you're its mother. You know best."

She accepted that with a nod. "I think I'm gonna wait until it's born. Something tells me, especially now, that we just have to give it a chance to prove itself. Magically."

Cole looked at her intently, "I think it just did."

* * *

**Chapter Two -** Surprises

**Three weeks later:**

Piper put the phone down solemnly. She was alone in the room and the silence seemed oppressive after the news. The doctor had told her, due to battering of her midsection, she may not ever be able to conceive a baby. The news brought all sorts of conflicting thoughts into her head. But she had seen that little girl, her daughter, in the future. Had something really happened to have changed that future? She wanted children so much... Magic seemed to have taken away from her again. It was, after all, all the demon-fighting that had caused the damage to her insides.

Paige walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Piper! I came to...oh, sweetie! What's wrong?"

"Hmm? Oh, oh nothing..." Piper sighed.

Paige half-smiled. "I'm your sister too, you know. You can talk to me."

Piper explained to Paige what she had discovered and what she felt about the whole matter. It pained her to see Piper fighting back the tears with her usual defiance. As she listened, her heart sank. She felt awful for Piper, and even as she comforted her, and told her it was going to be all right, she felt worried. Piper had gone through so much, lately. It would be such a blow for her if she couldn't become pregnant.

Not only that, but she had just got a call from Phoebe on her mobile, letting her know that she was going in for her ultrasound test and needed them there, especially Piper, in case anything went wrong.

"It'll be okay, Piper. You're gonna have a baby, and you are gonna be a great mom," Paige soothed, touching her sisters hand to comfort her.

Piper sighed. "I hope so."

She frowned. "Paige, it's your turn now. I can see something's going on in that pretty head of yours."

Paige cringed. "Am I that bad at concealing things?"

"Yeah."

Paige's shoulders slumped. "I...I just don't think this is a good time to be telling you this."

Piper raised an eyebrow and then her eyes brightened with realization. "Ohhh, Phoebe's going in for her ultrasound test today. Did she call? Does she want me to come now?"

Paige nodded, looking at her apologetically. "Are you sure you're up to it?"

Piper waved her hand dismissively "Oh, of course I am! I'm really excited to be an aunt, and I wanna find out whether I'm going to have a niece or a nephew."

"You sure?"

Piper smiled genuinely. "Yeah, I'm sure. Come on, let's go."

"Shall I orb us there?"

"Why not? I don't want to make Phoebe and Cole wait longer than they have to."

Paige returned the smile and took her hand.

* * *

Things were in chaos in the Underworld. Demons were struggling for power, there were rumors that there was a new Source coming and some believed the old one never died.

Amidst all this, the Seer had managed to lay low. While upper-level demons tussled for power, she was biding her time until the birth of the new Source. Well, he wasn't the Source yet, but once she had her hands on him, he would be.

The Seer kept tabs on her investment regularly. Right now, she was sitting in a dark recess of the Underworld where no one would find her, waiting for a vision.

Finally, she got one. She saw the witch standing outside a doctor's room with Cole. Ah, so they were also keeping a watch on him. In fact, that was what they were probably there for. To find out whether it was a male or female. The Seer already knew.

It would be interesting to see what the child looked like at this stage. She knew he would appear human when born, as she had seen him at seven years of age. But if he took after his father, he might have a demonic mode as well. How entertaining it would be if that was the mode he was in when the test was done!

She chuckled and continued watching.

* * *

Piper and Paige walked causally out of the Ladies restroom and made their way to a very nervous looking Phoebe.

Phoebe turned away from Cole to see her sisters, and immediately embraced them both.

"Thank you so much for coming. Especially you, Piper," she said, giving her eldest sister a soft glance as she pulled out of the hug.

"Glad to be here," Piper said with a small smile.

A nurse came into the waiting room. "Miss Halliwell?"

Phoebe looked up. "The doctor will see you now," the nurse informed her.

"Eee! Come, come!" she ushered her sisters with her. They entered first and Phoebe froze at the door.

Cole took her hand gently and pulled her inside with him. "Relax. You've got your family here with you."

The doctor glanced over his shoulder from the ultrasound system that he was setting up. "Wow! The whole family seems to be as excited as you are, Miss Halliwell," he chuckled.

"Yeah..." Phoebe said with a forced grin. She was very nervous.

The doctor stood up with the device ready. He looked at Cole. "I'm assuming you are the father?"

"That's me," Cole replied with a goody little wave.

Paige nodded. "And we're her sisters--"

Leo walked in. "Sorry I'm late."

"And that's the brother-in-law," she finished.

"This room is packed! Nice and cozy," the good-humored doctor said cheerfully. "Now just lie down on the bed here, Miss Halliwell."

"Phoebe," she told him her name and got onto the bed awkwardly. She lay back and lifted her top to reveal her slightly-bulging tummy.

Cole stepped over and held her hand, watching the screen intently at the doctor rubbed some gel on her belly.

"Oooh, cold..." Phoebe uttered.

"It looks it!" Piper giggled.

"Right! Let's have a look, shall we?" the doctor said as he put the device onto her stomach. Phoebe shot Piper a look, and Piper nodded.

Everyone watched the screen closely. A moving grey, pixilated image of the baby came up.

"There!" the doctor exclaimed. "Can you all see?"

"Yeah! Everything..._looks _normal," Paige commented.

"Yup, he's perfectly fine. A lovely baby boy, Miss Haliwell," the doctor informed her.

"Oh! Did you here that, Cole? He's perfectly fine!" Phoebe sighed happily.

"And a _boy_," Piper added, trying to make the situation look normal. "Isn't that exciting!"

Cole's face lit up. "I'm gonna have a son! Fantastic."

The doctor had a good look at the screen. "Everything seems in order. You should have roughly six months left before the little guy is born. Mind you, that's just an estimate. Most babies take their time and stretch it to ten."

He removed the device and wiped the gel off Phoebe. She sat up and looked at her sisters and Leo with a relieved smile.

"I expect you to have regular check ups, Miss Halliwell."

"Please, just call me Phoebe," she reminded him.

"Right. You and your...erm, fiancé is it? Can make appointments at the front desk. See you in a few weeks."

They all left the room and waited while Phoebe scheduled some appointments before they said anything. Once they were all in the elevator, Paige spoke up.

"Well that's good news. Nothing funky happened, he's healthy and you know he's a...well, a he!"

"You have no idea how relieved I am," Phoebe sighed. Suddenly, the elevator jerked to a halt.

"What was that?" Piper asked. Leo frowned. "I don't know."

The lights flickered, dimmed and went out.

"Power failure?" Paige offered.

"Not in our lives. That's way too normal. Leo, try orbing out," Piper instructed. He tried, but reformed and crashed onto the floor.

"Leo?!"

"I'm ok. I just bumped my head. I couldn't orb out."

"Ohhhh!" Phoebe panicked. "We're trapped!"

"Some light, please?!" Piper demanded. Cole lit the room with a fireball in his palm.

"Should I try shimmering?" Cole asked.

"No, wait, Cole. We might need you," Piper said.

There was an ominous groan and some sharp snapping noises.

"Uhhh....okay, try shimmering," Piper said. Cole extinguished the fireball.

"I'll be right back," he told Phoebe and shimmered. And he shimmered back immediately.

"Well, you stayed true to your word," Paige remarked.

The elevator jolted and Phoebe shrieked. "It's gonna fall! We're going to plummet ten storeys!"

"Why couldn't you have picked a doctor in a single storey building!" Piper grumbled.

There elevator jerked once more, and then fell. Everyone hit the roof.

"Aaaaaah! Piper, do something!" Phoebe shrieked.

"What?! I can't freeze the elevator at this proximity!"

"Well you have to try _something_!!" Cole shouted.

"You got any ideas, Cole?!"

"Spell?!" Paige yelled.

"NOW? You try think of one when we're about to---"

The elevator suddenly lit up in a bright yellow light and stopped. Everyone was thrown to the floor.

Paige pushed herself up and shook her head, trying to get rid of the red dots swarming across her vision. They cleared and she saw Phoebe lying in the corner, blinking with surprise as a dazzling brightness glowed from her stomach and lit the whole elevator in a rippling yellow light.

"Oh. My. God. Phoebe?!" Piper exclaimed as she rolled over to see her sister.

Cole glanced around the elevator. "Well, it obviously didn't stop because it hit the ground."

"We can see that, bonehead!" Piper said and stood up.

"It...it's the baby! It's somehow holding the elevator in suspension!" Phoebe stammered.

"Yeah, but for how long?" Leo wondered. The light faded and the elevator thumped into the ground a second later.

"Ooof! There's your answer," Paige said breathlessly.

Wires sparked and flickered and the elevator hissed and creaked.

"Someone tried to kill us. And I think that someone might still be around," Piper said.

Cole lit another fireball so he could see her face. "You want to try the door?"

Piper got up again and ushered everyone behind her.

"Stand back! I'm gonna try and blow it up."

"Uh, Piper? Are you sure your powers are under control now?" Paige asked.

"They're fine. Stay back, back!"

Cole stood protectively in front of Phoebe. She snorted. "I don't think you're entirely necessary for my protection anymore, Cole."

Cole frowned. "Hey, that hurt!"

Piper jerked both her hands, and sure enough, the door blasted open. A dark, almost totally empty underground parking lot was revealed.

"Now_ that_ looks inauspicious," Paige commented.

"I agree with Paige. Something is surely lurking out there," Leo said nervously.

"Then we leave this orb-and-shimmer-proof elevator and orb and shimmer away out there," Piper instructed.

"Let me go out first, to check for any immediate danger," Cole said.

"Be my guest," Piper stepped aside.

"Be careful, honey!" Phoebe called as he stepped outside. Cole extinguished his fireball and took a few tentative steps forward. Several energy balls went flying towards him.

"Whoa!" he cried and shimmered. The balls soared past him and hit the wall around the elevator. He shimmered back inside.

"We can shimmer away out there, and I suggest we do so fast!" he gasped.

Phoebe pushed past him. "Follow my lead!"

"Phoebe, no!" Cole cried but she ignored him and stepped into plain view. Several energy balls appeared out of nowhere and rocketed towards her. An orange forcefield came around her and the balls were deflected.

"Come on!" she cried.

The others rushed outside. "Orb, orb!" she cried. Paige orbed Piper away but Leo paused uncertainly. "Go Leo, Cole can shimmer me!" she urged.

He orbed away as several more blasts pelted Phoebe's shield. Cole latched onto her arm and shimmered.

Phoebe was shimmered back into the living room of the Manor. Her forcefield was gone.

"Phew!" That was a close one!" she breathed. She smiled at everyone but noticed they weren't smiling back.

"What?"

Piper shook her head slightly, eyes wide. "You just walked out there without a care! Phoebe, you could have been killed!"

"No, I knew the baby would protect itself," Phoebe explained.

"You can't always count on that," Cole said angrily.

She stepped away from him with a hurt look. "Oh? So now you're worried about the baby having ultra powers? For goodness sake, it destroyed the Source, suspended an elevator and deflected energy balls! I'd say that's pretty good protection."

"Phoebe, don't get too comfortable having those powers. They aren't yours, and Cole is right, you don't know how reliable they are going to be," Leo warned.

Phoebe shot him a look. "I'm not, Leo. But just so you know, I'm not having his powers bound, either."

"Phoebe..." Leo took a step forward.

"No! Come one! They've saved us more than once! Whether you like it or not, we're always gonna have demons attacking us, and if little Jimmy in here has a means of protecting himself during his vulnerable time as a baby, then I don't think that's a bad thing at all."

"Little Jimmy?" Cole said.

"Oh, you know what I mean!"

Piper looked at Leo. "You know she's right. If it didn't have those powers, well, we'd all be dead now."

"Yes, but maybe it's because it _does_ have those powers that everyone's after it, and us," Leo argued.

"Leo, don't make our debate over baby powers theirs!"

"I'm not! The Elders want to bind its powers, not me."

"The Elders?" Cole uttered. "They don't have that right. This child is mine too, you know, and I'm not aligned with that faction!"

"Cole!" Phoebe cried.

"Well, I'm not! I'm on your side, Phoebe, and I'll fight with the Charmed Ones against evil, but I'm not going to abide by some silly laws that you've already broken countless times anyway," Cole stated hotly, directing the last part of his sentence towards Piper and Leo.

Leo opened his mouth to reply, and then decided not to. Piper sighed. "Leo, he's got a point. We broke some big rules to be together, and we didn't let them stop us. It really should be their decision."

Leo breathed out with a huff. "Fine. But I don't know how well they'll take this. It is in the interest of safety for both sides. Neither good nor evil are comfortable with your son having so much power, which he could easily use against both sides, if he wanted to."

Phoebe stared at him challengingly and Leo looked away. "I'm going upstairs," he said bluntly, and orbed.

"Ouch..." Paige murmured. "I wonder which upstairs he meant?"

"Oh, I don't wanna know," Phoebe sighed. "This was supposed to be a happy day."

"Yeah, well, demons have a way of ruining them. No offence, Cole," Piper said.

"None taken," Cole said with forced politeness.

Phoebe sank down into the couch and rubbed her forehead.

"Um, do you want me to check the Book of Shadows on invisible, energy-ball throwing demons?" Paige asked.

"Would you, sweetie?" Piper asked wearily.

"Sure," Paige said and walked off.

After she was out of earshot, Cole said: "I don't think she is going to find anything spectacular. There's a bounty on Phoebe's head too, now. The Underworld's in chaos without a Source and I'm sure the idea of killing any future opposition while trying to get to the throne yourself is fairly popular right now."

"If it's not one thing, it's another," Piper grumbled.

"Tell me about it!" Phoebe and Cole chorused.

They all exchanged glances.

"I'm going to have a nap," Piper told them. "If any demons come a-knocking, you know what to tell them."

She turned and left.

Cole glanced at Phoebe. "Hungry?"

She stared at him incredulously.

"Well are you? We've got to try lead a normal life as best we can, right? That's what you always say."

"Yeah... It's just been so _abnormal_ lately, the idea of just sitting down to a quiet meal is... Weird. Can you get some prunes?"

"Prunes? But you hate prunes."

She pointed to her stomach. "Yes, but he doesn't."

Cole cracked a smile. "A half-demon who likes dried fruit? I think there's hope for the little guy, yet."

"I sure hope so. And we have to think of a name for him, too."

"As long as it's not little Jimmy," Cole said, and shimmered away.

* * *

**Chapter Three** - Transparency Demons

Paige figured out what demons they were and Piper mixed up a potion to vanquish them. They were a clan of fairly powerful demons who could turn invisible when they wanted. Cole had dealt with a demon with that power before, and knew that they were hard to beat. The house was stocked with spray-paint, in high pressure canisters to reveal the demons if they were thought to be in close proximity.

For two weeks they waited for them to strike and for two weeks they avoided small, closed in areas. But they still hadn't struck.

"I'm getting reeeeally sick of taking the stairs in tall buildings," Paige huffed as she entered the Manor that evening.

"Yeah, well, my next doctor appointment is coming up and I don't want to go back into that building and climb all THOSE stairs!" Phoebe said.

Paige hung up her coat and put her hands on her hips. "Aren't you and Cole getting married in a few weeks, too?"

"Oh, don't remind me! I've got enough on my mind," Phoebe sighed.

Paige looked her up and down. "That's a lovely dress. You sure look gorgeous for tonight."

Phoebe smiled and glanced herself over. "I want to look my best for Cole's firm's formal dress evening. This dress is cut in such a way that it doesn't show my little bulge so much."

"Black suits you. I love the straps at the back," Paige said as she walked around her sister.

There was a hoot from outside. "There he is now! See you later, hun!" she kissed Paige and hurried out.

"Take care, Phoebe! And avoid small spaces!" Paige called after her.

She closed the door after her and watched them leave. Cole had obtained a silver BMW company car from his firm. She wondered how he managed to get himself established so quickly. So far, there was little to prove he was bad. In fact, he'd been a wonderful partner for Phoebe and had helped out the family on many occasions. Even so... There was something. Just something about his being part demon, his dark history, that prohibited Paige from trusting him. It was beginning to annoy her.

"Paige?"

She swiveled around to see Piper approaching her with her car keys.

"Hey. Sorry I'm late...did I miss dinner?"

Piper brushed past her and opened the door. "There wasn't any tonight. Phoebe and Cole are going out, I've gotta get to P3... There's some frozen beef in the refrigerator if you want it?"

She slung her handbag over her shoulder.

"Great. I get back just as everyone is leaving!" Paige sighed.

Piper pulled an apologetic face. "I'm sorry, Paige. You can come with me if you like?"

"Nah, it's okay. I've got a load of paperwork to do, so maybe the silence will do good for my concentration."

Piper nodded. "Just keep an eye, erm, an _ear _out for any transparency demons. And call Leo if you need him."

"I will."

Piper shot her a brief smile and then disappeared out the front door. It closed with a lonely click.

Paige turned around and sighed. "Just me and the Manor this evening. Hmm... I _could_ turn this around. Why should they have all the fun?"

She grinned and headed for the telephone.

* * *

Byron heard his brother enter the room. He turned around and glared at the closing door.

"For incinerating a gnat, show yourself, Jack!"

Jack shimmered into view. "Sorry. I keep forgetting to take down my invisibility cloak when I'm home."

Byron snorted. "Luckily us demons have developed a good sense of hearing, otherwise we'd have all snuck up on each other and scared the living fire outta ourselves."

Jack sighed. "Can't you ease up on me? I'm new to this."

"I can very obviously tell! I stupidly put you in charge of a company of Transparency demons when we went to kill the witches. How well you blotched THAT one up."

"Hey hey hey, don't rub it in, okay? I feel bad enough about it as it is," Jack moaned.

Byron stepped into the center of his dark room and opened his arms. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing, you twit! I'm summoning a meeting."

"Er, why?"

Bryon briefly opened a glaring eye. "To fix your mistake!"

Twelve Transparency demons flickered in around Bryon. He opened his eyes and smiled toothily

"My fellow demons! I call upon you again to attack the witches!"

There was a murmured groan. Byron scowled at them. "Do not be troubled! The witches are separate tonight. I called in a Magic sensor and she assures us that they are split for the evening. If we attack them in isolation, we have a much better chance."

"But what about the Charmed One with the force field baby? Even our highest voltage energy balls couldn't break through!" a demon chirped.

Byron nodded. "Very true. So we destroy her family group and leave her vulnerable. Then I initiate phase two of the plan."

"And that is?" another demon asked suspiciously.

Byron grinned. "It is something I must do by myself, using my possessing power. But I assure you, once the Witch is incapacitated, you will all get a share in the power her child has to offer."

"Um, bro? How the heck do you plan on tapping into Junior's powers? I mean, the kid puts up his own force field from the _womb_," Jack piped up.

"Only against beings he does not trust. Now don't question my plans any further! We made a deal, you all signed a contract, and now you're all obliged to doing as I say. I have attack strategies for the three groups you shall be split into, so we don't go blindly into this and stuff it up," he said, casting an eye at his younger brother, who pouted.

Byron conjured a table that had a holographic display of the Manor, a night club and some business building.

He glanced the demons over. "Let's get to work, shall we?"

* * *

Cole parked the car in an underground parking lot. Phoebe whistled. "Nice place for an ambush."

"People are arriving all the time. They won't attack around so many people and risk exposure. Look, someone's parking right now."

Phoebe looked out her window to see a black Mercedes park not far from them.

"Okay, but we take the stairs to get to the third floor."

Cole nodded and stepped out of the vehicle. He opened the door for Phoebe and helped her step out.

"Did I mention you look lovely tonight?" he said with a knowing smile.

"About ten times, yes," she replied, grinning.

They took the stairs and entered a foyer. The bouncer checked his list and let them into the main venue.

As Cole entered, he said: "I know there are a lotta people here, but keep alert, anyway."

"I will."

They walked several feet when a man turned around and looked in their direction.

"Belthazar!" he cried happily and walked straight towards them...and past them to a man behind them, who he proceeded to hug.

Phoebe looked at Cole and snickered. "All the colour has drained from your cheeks. That was pretty unnerving, huh?"

"Huh," he uttered, nodding. She could see him swallow.

"Honey...there...weren't any demon lawyers you worked with who might be at this party?" she asked.

Cole shook his head. "No, but there may well be some clients."

They walked further into the crowd when someone who Cole was familiar with recognized him.

"Hey, Cole!" a friendly, rugged looking man in a classic black suit and tie came up to him.

They shook hands. "How're you doing, Maxwell?"

Maxwell looked Phoebe up and down. "Very good, very good. My, what a lovely lady you have by your side. She your wife?"

"My wife to be," he answered and drew Phoebe closer to him with pride.

Maxwell extended a hand. "Pleased to meet you, Miss...?"

She shook it. "Halliwell. Phoebe Halliwell."

Maxwell smiled and turned back to Cole. "Such a trap, isn't this?"

Cole blinked at him. "A what?"

"A trap," Maxwell went on. "All these parties are. They're only thrown to show off to clients, and ensnare them. They sure aren't thrown for our pleasure. Not that I mind. The food's free."

"Oh-ho...yeah. A real ploy to impress," Cole agreed, his tenseness fading.

"Speaking of food, you just gotta try the caviar. Mmm mmm mm. It's real nice!"

Phoebe spoke up. "We will! Definitely."

Maxwell nodded. "Well I can't wait! Heh heh! I'll catch up with you folks later," he said.

"See you around, Max," Cole replied and they watched the energetic man amble over to the eats table.

"He a demon, sweetie?" Phoebe said causally but quietly to his ear.

"Not that I know of," Cole answered. "He's far too...'perky' for one, anyway."

Just then, music started playing and people began to spread out and get with partners for a slow-dance.

"Would you like to dance?" Cole asked.

Phoebe frowned and smiled at the same time. "Of course! Just...keep an eye out for any suspicious looking clients, okay?"

Cole pulled her in gently and took her hand. "Of course."

Phoebe smiled happily and rested her head against his chest, oblivious to the invisible pair of eyes that were watching her from the corner of the room.

* * *

Piper watched the band play. She was comfortable, in her club, knowing that in this small venue, she could get away with freezing everyone if she had to. Her mind drifted elsewhere, though. The music became a dull thump in the background as her mind wandered. She thought about Phoebe and her son. That child had so much power! It made her wonder whether Cole had more powers of his own that he had not let on. Paige didn't trust him. Still, Cole loved Phoebe and wouldn't do anything to hurt her. She couldn't see any reason not to trust him. She thought about her own child. Leo wanted one, but he was unsure about letting the child have powers. As Phoebe had clearly proved, having a powerful magical baby was a magnet for evil, but the powers also enable the baby to protect itself. Surely they were necessary in a magical family such as theirs? She feared she wouldn't always be around to protect her daughter. It would offer some peace of mind if the daughter could protect herself.

Her attention drifted to a strange young woman who was heading to the ladies. She looked flustered and anxious. Piper frowned and stared after her as she entered the restroom in a hurry. A dark, cloaked, suspicious looking man glanced about, and then walked in after her.

"Huh?" Piper uttered, confused and worried.

"Lucy, cover for me," she told her bar assistant.

"Sure Piper. You okay?"

"I'm fine," Piper replied and headed off after the girl. She pushed through the dancing crowds and paused in front of the restroom door. She took a breath, bracing herself for the worst, and walked in.

The room was empty and no one was in the cubicles. Piper barely had time to realize the trap when someone hit her on the back of the head. The witch landed on the floor, unconscious.

Two demons and the girl shimmered into view. The girl morphed into Jack.

"Perfect strategy!" Jack grinned.

The other two demons chuckled. "Heh, yeah, but I still think it's funny that you can only shape shift into a girl!"

Jack frowned. "When I stole the shape shifting power off that demon last month, I didn't know he was such an amateur! But it doesn't matter. My girl form has helped me out on more than one occasion."

"To attract men?" the one demon asked as he picked up Piper.

"NO! To confuse and then kill them, you doofus! Now let's hurry and get out of here before someone walks in."

"But Byron said just to kill the witch here!" the second demon protested.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Now that's stupid! Witches don't become piles of dust when you kill them. They leave a very messy, bloody body behind. That would certainly arouse suspicions. No! We take her back to the lair. Understood?"

"Yes, commander," the first demon sneered. They shimmered away.

Jack had other plans for the witch. He wasn't going to destroy a prize like her so easily! He and his brother were not Transparency Demons by birth, after all. They were Collectors. And what better way to equal his big brother in power than with the powers of a Charmed One?

* * *

Paige laughed merrily at her friend's joke. She was standing in a circle with four other friends who she'd invited over for a small party. Three guys and one girl had brought with them chips, pizza and beer. They could only stay a few hours, because she needed time to clean up before Piper and Phoebe returned. She was going to take advantage of the opportunity. Piper and Phoebe may not have many friends, but she still did, and she intended to keep them.

"So anyway, Paige, this place is handsome! It's like, so big!" Steve, the joke-teller, commented.

"Yeah, it's been a family house for...for a long time," Paige replied with a smile and a nod.

"I bet it's haunted, then!" Candice, her pretty, dumb red-haired friend piped up.

"Oh, yeah! Why don't we play one of those ghost games? You know, contact the dead," Cori, Steven's best friend suggested.

"Um, I don't think that's such a good idea," Paige answered, unsure of what any kind of spiritual game might attract in this old house.

Candice slapped Paige on the back. "Come on Paige! You used to love stupid games like this! Don't be such a spoil-sport!"

"Yeah, and, um, Paige?" Dave, a dark, tall brunette Paige had a mild crush on, spoke up. "Can we have some more drinks? The beer's gone!"

Paige chuckled mirthlessly. "Uh...uh ok. But, um, don't touch anything while I'm gone! My sisters would kill me if I broke anything."

"Do you have a pen and paper so we can contact the spirits?" Candice asked.

Paige groaned inwardly. They were really going through with this stupid game. She didn't like it one bit.

"There's a notepad in the kitchen, I'll get it, with some more drinks. Just wait here." She turned and left the living room, hearing her friends snicker behind her back. They were probably wondering why she was so uptight. She wished she could tell them that she was worried about their summoning up a demonic ghost bent on vengeance if they played this silly game. That, and she had Transparency Demons lingering at the back of her mind.

She entered the kitchen and froze. The flour she had previously put on the floor (thinly spread so as not to look too suspicious) had footprints in it. No one had walked in here since her sisters left and friends arrived. That meant only one thing. She slowly back out of the kitchen and turned and ran to the living room. She was relieved to see they were all still there in one piece.

"Hey, where's the beer?" Dave asked, frowning.

"And the paper!" Candice added.

"Sorry guys, something just came up. You have to leave!"

"But we've only been here for forty minutes!" Steve protested.

"Yeah, what's up, Paige?" Cori pressed.

Paige hated what she was saying. "I'm sorry everyone. I-I just got a call on my mobile. My sister's sick and coming home now. I'm not supposed to have people in the house at the moment...family reasons. So, can you please leave?"

Her friends sighed and grumbled, gathering up their things. They walked out muttering their goodbyes and once the last of them had left, Paige closed the door and watched them drive off. Paige backed up against the wall and braced herself. She had a plan, but it was very dangerous. If she didn't do anything, well, it was only a matter of time before one of the invisible enemies struck.

"Knife!" she whispered, remembering the carving knife that was in the kitchen. It orbed into her hand. She held it out. "Transparency demon!"

"YAaaaaaaah!"

The surprised yell ended with a guttural cry as Paige felt an invisible body knock her back a bit. Blood appeared all over the knife and the demon flickered into view. He was impaled in the knife she was holding. She yanked it out and pushed him forward. He fell to the floor, burst into flames and disappeared.

"Anyone else wanna ambush me?!" she shouted. Silence greeted her ears.

She held out the knife warningly. "Transparency demon!" Nothing happened.

The remaining demons had shimmered off, and reported to their commander that the witch was orbing them into knives. Jack had decided to take matters into his own hands. Paige heard a small rustle and looked over to the pot plant nearby. Jack had shimmered in, but she couldn't see him.

"Transparency demon!" she cried, her voice on the edge of breaking. She was afraid and uncertain. Jack smiled. He wasn't a Transparency demon. He was a Collector demon who had collected the power of invisibility. And levitation. He hovered over to her and looked her over greedily. A powerful witch, yes, with the power to orb herself and objects to different places. This could be useful.

He noticed how tense she was. She started to move forward and he levitated out of her way.

He took out a heavy rock from his pocket and held it at the back of her head. The rock, unlike him, was unmasked from his cloak when he took it out of his pocket, so he had to do this just right.

"LEO!"

A blue collecting of light appeared and formed a man. Jack cursed mentally and put the rock back in his picket (pocket). Paige hurried over to the white- lighter. "What's the matter?" he asked.

"I think there's a demon in the house. A transparent one....but not a transparen_cy_ one."

"Why do you say that?"

She pointed to blood on the floor. "Because I orbed one into a knife. This one isn't responding to my call for a Transparency demon."

"Paige! That was so dangerous!" Leo scolded.

Jack was growing impatient. He wanted her powers, but he was wasting time here. The other witch might have woken already, and she was best unconscious for when he needed to extract her powers. He grudgingly decided to leave. He'd come back for this witch's powers later. He shimmered off.

Paige turned around sharply when another gust of wind rustled the pot plant. Leo noticed it too.

"Let's orb away from here. I'll take you someplace safe," he said.

"Good idea," Paige said a little breathlessly, and the two orbed away.

* * *

Byron was waiting for Cole to leave his lady for a bit and go someplace a little less crowded. When he possessed a being, they usually jolted and choked a bit, before he was able to take full control of their actions. If Cole did this in front of the witch, she would immediately be suspicious.

He wasn't having much luck, though. The two were clinging to each other, as couples do.

Byron's attention was distracted as an angry looking man entered the room, looking around. Bryon groaned. He recognized the man, and he was only half a man. His other half was very demon.

Byron had five powers. Transparency was his oldest and first collected power. He also had the ability to conjure objects, the ability to shimmer and throw energy balls, and his latest power was telepathy.

His telepathy was taking time to master, and so far he could only say simple messages to other demons. This would have to do.

"Abe!"

Abe stopped walking and looked around for the source of the voice.

"Abe, by the men's restroom. Me, Byron. Come here."

Abe scowled and pushed through the dancers towards the restroom. Byron had quickly shimmered inside, entered a cubicle, shimmered into view and came out just in time to see Abe arrive, glaring at him.

"What do you want, Bryon!" he growled.

"Keep your voice down! There's someone in here who might recognize me and then my cover would be blown."

"Belthazar?" Abe queried gruffly.

"Yeah. Are you here for him too?"

Abe nodded. "Yeah. The bastard owes me powers! He promised me he'd give me some in exchange for some information I gave him, months back. He never lived up to his end of the bargain, so now I'm gonna make him pay!"

Byron managed not to roll his eyes. He knew Abe. Abe was a cowardly, weak Collector demon who had belonged to a rather brutal clan. In order to fit in, he was always trying to gain more powers. Why he struck a deal with Belthazar was beyond him. Everyone knew Belthazar was a back-stabber.

"And so you now have enough power to seek revenge, do you?"

Abe nodded. "Yeah, and it took me a while, too. You know, when my clan found out I'd betrayed their information to that demon, they stripped me of all my powers, beat me up and kicked me out. I was so angry! I sent Belthazar a death threat. He's had weeks to respond and give me what he owes me. But he never did. So I worked my way up the ladder, and now that I've got powers, I'm gonna kill him!"

Byron nodded with fake interest in Abe's little sob story. "Very nice, Abe, and you shall have your chance! But not tonight. I need Belthazar alive, tonight, for my own plans."

"You gonna kill him?!" Abe erupted. A few people stopped their conversations and stared.

Byron ushered him away from the staring people. "Voice down, Abe! And no. I'm just going to possess him for a little while to get to his witch."

"Why?" Abe asked flatly. The half-demon was not particularly bright, or well-informed, it seemed.

"Where have you been, under a rock? Don't you know about Belthazar's witch girlfriend?" Byron asked.

Abe blinked and looked at him dumbly. "Uhh... I know he lives with her."

Byron breathed deeply to calm his rising impatience. "Yes, well, she's a powerful witch that I want to get hold of. So! I'll get my prize and then I shall personally deliver Belthazar's body to your doorstep, alive, of course. And you can have your revenge."

Abe glared through the crowds and spotted Belthazar. He started forward, but Byron quickly grabbed his arm and held him back.

"Did you hear me, Abe?"

Abe turned and gave him and angry look. "Yeah I heard you. But I'm so impatient! I wanna kill him, and I wanna kill him now!" he hissed, remembering to whisper this time. Byron patted him on the shoulder.

"I know the feeling. But you know well you can't do that here, in public. Just give me a day and Belthazar will be yours for the taking. I promise."

Abe eyes him suspiciously. "How'd I know you're tellin' the truth?" he asked.

"Abe, Abe, Abe! I'm a Collector demon, such as yourself! I wouldn't betray you! Who knows what powers you might have to wreak havoc on my body if I did?"

Abe cracked a smile at that comment of flattery.

"Yeah, you better know it!"

Byron nodded with a polite smile. "Yes, now, will you make yourself scarce? I have a job to do."

Abe grunted. "Okay. But you better not forget, Byron!"

Abe strode away, glaring the whole time at Cole.

Phoebe watched a very furious-looking man storm past them. He glared at them intensely.

"Uh, Cole?"

Cole looked down at her. "Yes?"

"Did you ever find out who sent you that death threat?"

"Yes, but I didn't bother about it. It was a weak demon who couldn't scare a cat."

"Are you sure about that?" she pressed, and Cole watched her incline her head towards someone. He looked across the room to see a scowling man shoot him a baleful look, then disappear out of the room.

"My God! It's Abe."

"Abe?" Phoebe queried as they continued slow dancing, extra-slowly now as their attention was distracted.

Cole put his lips to her ear and spoke softly. "That's the one who sent me the letter. I'd recognize that scowling face anywhere."

"Couldn't scare a cat, huh? With the look he was giving you, I think he could scare a few things bigger than a cat. Plus he has a human form. That makes him an upper-level demon, right?"

"Not necessarily. He's a Collector demon. They look pretty human, except for their sharp teeth. I wonder what he's doing here, or was."

"Probably to carry out his threat," Phoebe murmured.

"I should go after him. Stop him before he does something stupid," Cole said.

"Honey, I don't want you out anywhere alone!" Phoebe whispered.

Cole stopped dancing and looked at her affectionately. "It's all right. I know how to deal with Abe. I'll be back."

"No, Cole, wait!" But he let go of her and walked casually but quickly through the crowds.

Phoebe shook her head crossly. Cole relied on his demonic powers far more than she liked. She bit her lower lip, and followed him.

Cole pushed open the doors and stepped outside. The Bouncer was unconscious on the floor. Typical, violent Abe.

He heard footsteps and looked around the corner wall down the passageway so see Abe matching off. He shimmered and appeared right in front of Abe.

"Hello, Abe," Cole said cheerfully.

"YOU!" Abe snarled and spat acid at him. Cole stepped aside and watched it burn a hole in the carpet. "I see you're still angry, after all this time."

"You ruined my life, Belthazar!" Abe cried and ignited a fireball. Cole smiled crookedly. "You're not going to kill me here. You would have done so already. You were marching straight for the elevator. Where're you going, Abe?"

Abe narrowed his eyes and gave Cole a look of death. "I'm not allowed to say!"

"Sure you are, you're----" Cole jolted, his eyes widened with shock and he clutched at his heart. He staggered backwards, wheezed and then recovered. He stood up, smiling satisfactorily.

"Good job, Abe. You distracted him nicely for me," Cole said.

"Huh....Byron?" Abe blurted.

The possessed half-demon nodded. "Correct! I am most certainly in your debt. How would you like to join my clan, once all this is done?"

Abe chewed on that for a while. "Ahhh, I guess that's okay."

Byron patted him on the shoulder. "Fantastic. Now, I'll see you soon, okay?"

Abe nodded. "Sure, yeah.... Just don't kill him! Belthazar's mine!"

"I promise."

Abe grunted and headed for the elevator. The clumsy demon shimmered before the doors even closed. Byron rolled Cole's eyes. What was the point in shimmering in an elevator if you weren't going to keep it secret?

He sighed and turned around to see the witch staring at him.

"Phoebe!"

She looked at him confusedly. "What did you just do?"

He approached her. "I told Abe that if he ever comes near me or my family again, I'll incinerate his living flesh."

She raised an eyebrow. "And he listened?"

He nodded with a warm smile. "Yes."

"He really is a cowardly demon. Gee..." she remarked.

"As yellow as they come. Now, where were we?"

"We were dancing..." she said slowly.

"Ah, yes," he said with an enigmatic smile. "That we were..."

* * *

It wasn't the first time Leo had orbed into a cubicle in the Ladies'. His feet were perched on the rim of the toilet seat while Paige was cramped up against the door. They listened acutely. No one seemed to be in the room.

Paige opened the door and looked around. "P3's Ladies' room? This is your idea of a safe place?" she asked.

Leo pushed her out gently. "I think you're safer in public places, and with at least one of your sisters."

Paige shrugged. "I...guess... Well, let's get out of here, 'cause it's awfully empty."

The two of them left the room just as some girls were entering it. They gave Leo strange looks. He smiled, embarrassed.

"Why didn't you orb us into the storeroom?" Paige said through her teeth.

"Someone was in there, and it wasn't....Piper?"

They approached the bar only to find a worried looking Lucy.

"Lucy, where's Piper?" Leo asked.

"Oh, hi Leo. I don't know! She left about twenty minutes ago and hasn't been back since. I can't reach her on her mobile, either."

"Don't worry, we'll find her," Paige assured and took Leo's arm and lead him away from the bar. "Can you sense her?"

Leo paused and his face creased with a frown. "N-no. Not at all."

Paige felt her heart skip a beat. "That can mean only one of two things..." she said.

Their faces both paled at Leo's words. "She's either dead, or in the Underworld."

"And both are VERY bad things. We have to get down there, a.s.a.p!"

"We can't! I don't know where I'll end up. It'll be going into a strange world blindly. She could be anywhere, and we don't even know if she is there at all!"

Paige bit her lower lip in thought. "Hmm..."

"We should call Cole. He can help us find our way around the Underworld. He might know where to look," Leo urged.

"Wait, we don't need him. When I told everyone that Transparency demons were after us, Cole said they tend to hang out in lairs. All we have to do is find one of their lairs... And I could have sworn the Book of Shadows mentioned a few."

"Fine, well, you orb back home and check that out, but put yourself in a magic circle. I'm going to fetch Cole and Phoebe anyway. They're vulnerable right now, and whether you like it or not, we could use their help. I'll meet you back at the Manor in a few minutes; please be careful."

"I will. Magic circle," Paige nodded. Leo headed for the storeroom and she headed for the Ladies.

"Please be okay, Piper," she murmured, unable to suppress the fear rising inside of her.

* * *

Byron brought over two drinks. One for himself, and one for Phoebe. The latter had a fast-working sleeping pill in it.

"Here," he said handing her the glass of wine.

"Mmmm, thanks," she said with an enticing smile. Byron had to admit, he could see the witch's appeal.

He watched her sip the wine and look around. They were now seated at a table, after having danced a little more. The music was more lively now, and they decided to sit it out.

Phoebe suddenly turned to him. "So...what are we gonna name him?" she asked, her eyes bright with excitement.

"Name...him?"

"The baby!"

"Oh, yes...the baby. Um, well... I'll have to think about that," Byron stumbled. This was not his area of expertise. Especially seeing as most of the names he knew were demonic.

"I was wondering if we should give him a name starting with a P....but then, Piper's going to be carrying on the whole 'P' thing with her daughter."

"Yeah, and there aren't too many good 'P' names for guys."

Phoebe nodded, and Byron noticed her eyes had dulled a little. Ah, there was the sleeping pill, taking its toll.

"Sweetheart, are you feeling all right?" he questioned.

"Hmm? Oh, I-I'm fine. I'm just feeling drowsy. Oh, honey, I'm sorry. I think it's the baby draining me of my energy again. The little guy sure is growing fast."

"Are you saying you want to go home now? Because I'm perfectly fine with that. I only want what's best for you and the baby," he cooed, surprising himself. He was a pretty good actor.

Phoebe finished her wine and nodded a little sleepily. "Yeah, I would. I didn't mean to cut the night so short, though. I'm so---"

"No need to apologize," he told her and stood up. He helped her to her feet. She swayed on them a bit. "Let's try make it to the elevator, ok?"

"But what about the Transparency...trans..." she yawned.

"Okay, then we'll take the stairs to the car."

"Mmm....okay."

Byron ushered Cole's wife out of the room and nearly bumped into Leo, who was eyeing the unconscious Bouncer warily.

"Cole! There you are. There's a crisis and we need you and Phoebe at the Manor."

"That's just where I'm going. Phoebe's exhausted," Byron replied.

Leo looked at her worriedly. "She's...she's asleep."

Phoebe was slumped over his arms, her eyes shut. "N...not quite....but almost," she breathed, barely opening her eyes for a brief moment.

Leo frowned. "Okay, well, get her back as soon as you can. But be careful. Piper's already gone missing...and I don't want to lose any more of you."

"Piper's what?" Byron uttered, although that was more Cole talking than him.

Leo hurried off to the stairwell. "Paige's on it. I'll see you at the Manor!"

Byron paused and looked at Phoebe. "Phoebe?"

No response. She was out cold. He smiled. Forget the Manor, and forget Piper - she was surely dead, by now.

He glanced around and made sure nobody was watching. Then he shimmered.

* * *

"Ha! Transparency demons live in separate homes but they gather at a central meeting place, presumed to be under the Wrestling stadium."

Paige looked around and realized she'd spoken to herself. Where _was_ everyone? She was fortunate she hadn't been attacked yet. Even if she was in the safe confines of a magic circle, she still felt vulnerable.

She sighed and read over the vanquishing spell mentally. It was fortunately not a Power of Three spell, so she could do it on her own, without Cole or Phoebe's help.

She memorized the short little spell and then called for Leo.

"LEO!"

He orbed at that precise moment, and a surprised little gasp escaped her lips.

"Hold your horses, I'm here."

"Did you tell Phoebe and Cole?"

"Yes, but there's a problem. Phoebe's had another attack of exhaustion. She was nearly asleep when I found them. Cole said he was going to take her back straight away. Aren't they here yet?"

"No," Paige replied, feeling suspicious of Cole already. "But I've located the Transparency demons and know the vanquishing spell by heart. It's not a Power of Three spell, so I can do it alone."

"You're not going alone, Paige. I'm coming with you," Leo said adamantly.

"Sure, okay. Only thing bugging me is that other demon who was in the house earlier. He wasn't a Transparency demon."

"This is where Cole could come in handy," Leo leered.

"Well he isn't here, is he? And we don't have time to go looking for him. We need to get to Piper now!"

"You're right, let's go," Leo said and took her hand. "Don't forget the vanquishing spell, ok?" he asked.

Paige blew a raspberry. "What kind of a witch would I be if I did that?"

* * *

It was not an ideal place to be doing this, but Cole's BMW would have to suffice.

Byron put the witch down on the back seat and placed his hands over her stomach. He knew well how to extract powers. It required a lot of concentration, a chant and using the gift his mother gave him - the ability to draw power through his hands.

He closed his eyes and began to say a chant he knew very well. Cole's body would absorb it, and then he would feed himself a sleeping pill. When Cole passed out, Byron would dispossess him and extract the powers from Cole. He had to do this the long way around, because if he tried directly- as himself - to extract the child's power, it would surely turn him to ash. Right now, though, the baby trusted its father. That was all he needed.

Byron was very aware that he was expected back at the Halliwell Manor, and when he didn't pitch, Leo would come looking for him again. He had to work quickly.

He felt a warm sensation travel through his arms and his body tingled. Yes, that must be the first inkling of the enormous wealth of power he was about to tap into! The sleeping pill should also have calmed any resistance the baby might have put up. So far, he was getting no complaints.

He was unable to suppress a smile as he continued, feeling the warmth grow. He could feel his inner essence begin to fill with it. So much power!

Then something went wrong. The pleasant warm sensation started to become increasingly hot. His body began to jerk and jolt. His eyes flew open. A strange, curling red light was coming from the witch's stomach and flowing up is arms and traveling through him. Cole's body began to burn from the inside. Byron started to feel as if he was cooking inside it. He tried to grin and bear it, but it became too much. Suddenly, he felt a hot, searing flash of pain tear through him.

"Uh...UH!" He drew back his hands, but the flow continued. "No...NO! It's me, your father! What are you...AHH!"

The pain became unbearable, and Byron decided to leave. He literally leapt out of Cole and hit the back windshield.

The red light was no longer swirling through Cole, but through Byron.

"What?! Get away from me!" Byron yelled and scrambled over a disorientated Cole and unconscious Phoebe to the car door. He pulled it open and tumbled outside.

Cole groggily sat up, sweating and feeling uncomfortably hot, and watched the demon writhe on the floor.

"Byron!" Cole snarled. He knew he had been possessed, but his conscious thoughts had been largely shut out during that time.

Byron rolled in agony on the floor. "Get out!! GET OUT!" Byron screamed. Cole looked around and was relieved to see they were the only ones in the parking lot, having left so early.

The red, curling light gathered and entered Byron's chest and a second later, he exploded. Cole shut the door just in time to avoid the fiery blast of Byron's demise.

When everything went quiet, and the car had stopped rocking, Cole peered out of the window. Just a few sparse flames and a pile of ash was left.

His gaze drifted over to Phoebe, who was blissfully unaware of what had happened. Her tummy was still glowing a little, but the warning red light started to fade until it was no more.

"You knew daddy was possessed, didn't you?" he said softly.

Although silence only greeted his ears, Cole knew it was the truth. His son had sensed the evil presence inside of him and erased it....quite effectively.

He broke out of his daze and remembered what he had heard from Leo. Piper! She was in trouble, and they were expecting them back at the Manor.

Cole took Phoebe in his arms, and shimmered.

When he arrived in the Manor, he called for Leo and Paige. Nobody answered.

He put Phoebe down on the couch and stared at her worriedly. He couldn't leave her, but he knew Leo would need his help. While Byron had possessed him, Cole had learnt a few of his thoughts and plans, and he knew Byron was in league with the Transparency demons. He also knew Byron had an obnoxious brother in charge of them while he was away.

_'They'll be going in there preparing for Transparency demons only, but who knows what powers Byron's Collector demon brother might have_,' he thought. He glanced over Phoebe unhappily. He'd have to leave her, and just hope that their son would do the protecting, should anyone try to attack her.

"Hold on for me Phoebe," he breathed, and shimmered after Leo and Paige.

* * *

Jack was in the middle of performing the Extraction ritual on Piper's powers when someone orbed in.

He spun around and gasped. "YOU!"

Paige and Leo glared in unison at the demon.

"What the hell are you doing to my sister?" Paige cried.

Jack shot a glance at Piper. She was lying in a crumpled heap in an iron cage and he had his hands held up in front of her.

He was uncomfortably aware that he was alone in the meeting hall, as he'd told his group of Transparency demons to leave him alone with the witch.

Paige took a warning step forward. "Let her out now, or I'll vanquish your sorry ass!"

Jack did not like the sound of that. "I think not." He suddenly hurtled an energy ball at her and she orbed just in time. She reappeared behind him.

"Evil that hides, that we cannot see, be vanquished now, demon of transparency!"

Jack cried out in pain as he felt his power of Transparency being destroyed. He buckled over and staggered a little, before the pain subsided. He slowly drew to his full height.

"Wrong spell!" he growled, and tossed an energy ball. It caught a surprised Paige off guard and sent her flying and crashing into the wall.

"Paige!" Leo rushed over to her, but Jack blasted him with another energy ball.

Paige groaned and rolled onto her stomach. Jack advanced menacingly towards her. "You've done me a favor, by coming here! Now I shall have both yours and your sisters' powers!"

"Not if I can help it."

Jack spun around just in time to get a face full of fireball.

Cole waved his arm and sent Jack soaring across the room. He hit a wall and crashed down. Cole summoned up two energy balls in both his hands and shot them at the Collector demon. He was vanquished in an instant.

Paige sat up rubbing the back of her head, and stared at Cole. "Well there's a power I didn't know you had!" she said, flicking her arm for emphasis.

Cole shrugged. "I told you, when I took that potion of power, I didn't know what was in it. I'm discovering these powers as I go along."

"Riiiight," Paige said sarcastically. Cole helped her to her feet. He noticed the scorch mark on her abdomen. "You took a bad hit."

"I'll live," she said, pushing him away. "Go get Leo, I'll tend to Piper."

Cole nodded and headed over to Leo while Paige approached the iron cage. She reached to touch it, but got a nasty shock.

"It's magic-proof!" she cried irritably.

"Wait a second," Cole said and put a hand on Leo and shimmered him back to the Manor. He came back a moment later. "I have an idea."

Footsteps and voices could be heard drawing closer. "Well hurry up with it! Someone's coming.... Quite a few someones," Paige commented, looking about nervously.

"The cage is designed to be good-magic proof. So maybe I can shimmer in get Piper out of there that way."

"It's worth a shot," Paige breathed. Cole shimmered and successfully entered the cage.

"Phew!" Paige sighed.

"Ah! See? Having a half-demon isn't so bad after all!" he said as he picked Piper up.

Paige pulled a face. "Don't push your luck, mister."

The door opened and they left the room just before anyone could see them.

One of the Transparency demons walked in. "Jack?"

Another pushed past him and eyed the cage, and the scorch marks around the room. "Oh, crap. He's been vanquished."

"Who wants to bet Byron's been vanquished too?" another demon piped up.

There was a collective groan.

* * *

**Chapter 4 **- Coming to Terms

Phoebe opened her eyes and breathed out a long, heavy sigh. Her sisters and brother-in-law were all standing over her, watching her intently. Piper's face broke into a smile.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Hey," Phoebe replied. "Why do I get the feeling something major happened while I was asleep?"

Piper glanced over at Leo, who exchanged glances with Paige.

Piper looked back down at Phoebe. "I just found out about it myself. I've been out cold almost as long as you have."

"Found out about what?" Phoebe said as she sat up. She was in her room, and her sisters were on one side of the bed, and Leo was sitting on a chair on the other side.

"Where's Cole?" Phoebe panicked.

"Shhh, it's okay, honey. He just went out for a bit to get something. He'll be back soon," Piper soothed.

"What about the Transparency demons?"

"You don't have to worry about them anymore. We destroyed their leaders," Paige informed her.

Phoebe frowned. "Gee....how much DID I miss?"

"Well," Paige began. "In a nutshell, Piper got whacked on the head by a Collector demon at the club and was taken to a lair. I killed a Transparency demon at the Manor, then orbed with Leo to P3 to stay with Piper. That's when we found out she was missing. Meanwhile, Cole was possessed by a Collector demon called Byron, which you failed to notice for the latter part of your evening until you passed out from the sleeping pill he slipped you. Cole then claims Byron tried to draw your son's powers out. Apparently junior realized that there was something wrong and literally singed Byron outta Cole and vanquished him. Then Leo and I orbed down to the Underworld to rescue Piper, got into a big fight, Cole helped and we vanquished the other Collector demon who'd kidnapped Piper for her powers, and rescued her."

Phoebe blinked.

"Oh.... Wow. And I slept through all of this?"

"Most of it. I'm still surprised you didn't notice Cole was possessed," Paige said, raising a brow.

Phoebe sighed. "I don't think I was fully conscious long enough to notice anything. In fact, the night's a blur."

"Honey, what we found interesting was that your baby managed to destroy a being that was trying to extract its powers without even hurting Cole. I mean... For a fetus it's pretty intuitive, isn't it?" Piper remarked.

Phoebe nodded slowly. "I guess that completely rules out any Elders trying to bind its powers. It's quite obvious that he won't allow it."

Leo frowned. "Yeah, by killing them."

"Leo!" Piper scolded.

"What? That's a truly demonic thing. Cole said it _burnt_ Byron out of him by means of a red light that channeled into him. What if he uses that power to kill people he simply doesn't like or trust?"

Phoebe rubbed her temples, obviously uncomfortable with the conversation.

"But it hasn't harmed anyone but evil beings. It's protected us, and Phoebe and Cole," Piper pointed out.

Leo stood up with a weary sigh. "All I'm saying is that the child has a lot of power, and so far, it's all been demonic in nature. It doesn't bode well for any being to possess that much power, be he good or evil."

"Can we discuss this later? I've just woken up," Phoebe grumbled.

They all went quite. "Sorry, okay. I didn't mean to go off on a tangent," Leo apologized.

"Yeah, we'll talk about it later. In the mean time, there's something I want to talk to you about, Piper," Paige said, shooting her older sister a look.

Piper tilted her head curiously. "Oh? Well, all right then. Let's discuss it downstairs and give Phoebe some space."

Paige nodded and stood up with Piper. "Talk to you later, Pheebs," she said.

Phoebe nodded and watched them all leave.

When the door clicked closed, she sighed and sank back down into her bed. She placed her hands over her tummy. She drew in a tiny gasp when she felt a small but definite wriggle.

"What are you trying to tell me?" she whispered, lifting the sheets and peering at her stomach. Her thoughts were distracted by the sound of the door opening. She dropped her hold of the sheets and looked at the door. Cole stepped inside.

"Phoebe? You're awake," he said softly.

She smiled. "And you're you again."

He smiled lopsidedly. "Yeah...heard about that, did you?"

She nodded as he walked over to her and sat beside her.

"I also heard what our son did," she told him.

"He's quite an amazing little guy," Cole remarked.

"And very strong. A little too strong for comfort. I mean.... I'm glad he was able to do what he did... But, don't you find it a little alarming that he has so much power, at so young an age?"

Cole dropped his gaze and sighed slightly. "It is...a little worrying, in a way, because I don't know how he'll be when he grows older. But then, that's a fear all parents have. What their kids might turn out to be. But, the fact that all that he's done has been in self-defense, and has been directed at evil, is of some comfort."

"Leo isn't so sure," Phoebe sighed.

Cole grunted. "Well, it isn't Leo's son now, is it?"

"He's just looking out for us all, Cole."

"Well, he doesn't have to. We can look out for ourselves. Speaking of which... Now that the threat of Transparency demons is over, we can focus on our wedding plans."

A hand flew to Phoebe's forehead. "Oh gosh! I totally forgot! It's in two weeks, isn't it?"

Cole nodded.

"I've made some arrangements, but they've been put on hold for a while because of all this... There's so much still to do!" Phoebe exclaimed, throwing off the covers and getting out of bed.

Cole was unable to hold back a smile. "Now those are the worries you should be dealing with. I want you to forget about demons and evil powers and such for now, okay? Let me handle that."

She looked at Cole. "What about that Abe guy? Is he really gone for good, or was that Byron speaking to him when I saw you?"

Cole's posture drooped. "Oh, yeah, Abe. No, he's excepting me to rock up on his doorstep unconscious and ready to be vanquished. It's what Byron promised him."

"What are you going to do?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, I'm going to appear on his doorstep, only I won't be unconscious, and he'll be the one getting vanquished."

"Are you sure you can manage that by yourself?"

Cole looked insulted. "Of course I can! Abe's as thick as brick. He'll be a piece of cake to vanquish."

It was Phoebe's turn to smile. She walked over to him and kissed him lightly. "I love you, you know that?"

He chuckled. "Oh, I've had a hunch..."

* * *

Piper sat down in the living room. She looked up at Paige.

"Ok, what is it?"

Paige drew in a breath. She had a strong feeling that Piper was not going to like what she had to say.

"Cole used a new power on the Collector demon. A power he claims he only just realized he had."

Piper nodded slowly. "Okay, but, Cole said when he took the potion, he didn't know what powers it contained."

"Yeah, and it was meant for his evil son, so who knows how much extra power the Seer wanted to boost it with."

Piper grumbled. "Paige, firstly, let's not go around calling Phoebe and Cole's son evil. Secondly, yes, it was meant for their son, as a power boost, and we acknowledge that. But we also agreed to let Cole keep his powers until the baby is born. That way he can help protect it....even if it doesn't really need his protection," she added with a frown.

"Piper, the guy was a demon! Now he's a human with more demonic powers than even Belthazar had. Do you really trust him?

"He hasn't given us any reason not to!" Piper exclaimed, exasperated and shaking her head.

Paige raised her hands and shook them about a little in frustration, before calming herself down and letting them drop to her sides.

"Ok, fine. So he hasn't. But I still think it's a good idea that we watch him closely."

"All right, Paige. I'll keep an eye on him if it'll make you feel better," Piper gave in.

Paige looked long and hard at her sister, who returned the stare.

"Sure, Piper," she finally said, and turned and walked away.

Piper watched her go, trying to grapple with what had just happened. Paige looked genuinely upset. She knew that Paige didn't trust Cole but she was getting paranoid about him now. It did make her worry. What if Paige was seeing something that she'd turned a blind eye toward? Piper had trusted in Phoebe's judgment so completely, she'd almost forgotten about who Cole really used to be.

Still, there was nothing concrete to Paige's fears. Nothing yet, anyway.

* * *


End file.
